Forbidden
by itsMarcelayall
Summary: El era todo lo que Ella quería olvidar… Ella era todo lo que Él quería tener. A pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, Ella no quería alejarse de Él, y El empeoraba todo negándose a dejarla… ¿Olvidarías todo por estar con el amor de tu vida?
1. 1: El recuerdo del ayer

¡Hola chicos! Lo se, aun no termino mis fics y ya estoy con uno nuevo, pero es que ¡lo tenia que hacer! Últimamente mis feelings están a punto de explotar por culpa de Mashima-sensei, y es que ajsdgvahsfdajsd me pone al filo de la silla en cada capitulo del manga, y hoy, mientras estaba buscando unas hojas, encontré mi cuaderno de escritura (donde tengo fics, canciones, dibujos y otras cosillas), había pensado que estaría perdido por siempre pero lo encontré(? y bueno, al abrirlo encontré esto y dije ¡es verdad! Quería escribir un fic de Jerza desde hace muchísimo! (mi pareja favorita de este que, junto con KWMS son mis animes y mangas favoritos :BB) pero lo había olvidado y ahora les dejo esto para sacar un poco de mis estrés postmanga, y así traerles un poquitin lectura.

Los dejo para que lean :D

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así, les aseguro que en este momento ya habría Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia y Gale por todos lados, y muchas cosas mas extrañas, aunque seguiria siendo shonen, pero bueno, pertence a mi otro mangaka favorito (raramente mis dos mangakas favoritos de llaman Hiro) pero este es Hiro Mashima (la otra es Hiro Fujiwara). _**

**_Mashima, espero que leas esto y hagas algo con Erza y Jellal ¡YA!_**

* * *

_El era todo lo que Ella quería olvidar… Ella era todo lo que Él quería tener. A pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, Ella no quería alejarse de Él, y El empeoraba todo negándose a dejarla…_

_¿Hasta dónde podrías llegar por el amor de tu vida?_

_**Forbidden.**_

_Capitulo 1: El recuerdo del ayer_

"_Nuestras memorias… Ellas pueden ser tentadoras, pero algunas son en conjunto poderosamente aterradoras". –Don't Speak, No Doubt._

El timbre había sonado hace apenas unos segundos. Por los pasillos de la preparatoria perteneciente a la Academia Fairy Tail, una pelirroja, de aspecto serio y recto, caminaba observando que en ese lugar solo quedara su alma vagando.

Como presidenta del Consejo, no podía permitir que alguien continuara fuera de su aula después del timbre, por lo que, en 5 minutos, lograba recorrer la preparatoria en busca de cualquier "delincuente" que estuviera fuera de su respectiva clase.

Ella era estricta, claro estaba. Siempre lo había sido y quería seguir siéndolo siempre.

Tenía un grupo pequeño de amigos, y, aunque era muy conocida, a la vez era invisible.

Todos la veían solo como el monstruo de Fairy Tail, no como Erza Scarlet, la chica que era normalmente.

Su infancia fue dura, por eso ella era así, pero, nadie se detenía a observar eso antes de criticarla. Solo sus amigos decidieron estar con ella sin hablar de eso. Ni siquiera ellos conocían su triste historia.

-¡ERZA!

La pelirroja volteo inmediatamente. Reconocía la voz, y no podía permitir que alguien estuviera fuera de su clase, aunque esta fuera la vicepresidenta y una de sus mejores amigas.

-Levy, ¿Qué haces fuera?

-Lo siento Erza, pero necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Algo así….

-Levy, ¿Qué paso?

-Íbamos hacia el aula, pero en las escaleras Lucy resbalo y ahora no se puede mover.

Erza se puso pálida. Algo que odiaba era que a sus amigos les pasara algo. Ella no se podía permitir que ellos se lastimaran. No lo podía permitir…

No de nuevo.

-Llévame a donde está, Levy.

Erza y la pequeña peliazul corrieron hacia el pasillo de las escaleras. Correr no estaba permitido, pero esta vez era una urgencia.

-¡Lucy! –grito preocupada la pelirroja.

-Erza, lo siento… por mi culpa no llegamos a tiempo a clases, y yo…

-No te preocupes, Lucy, yo hablare con los profesores para que justifiquen nuestras faltas.

-Pero… -menciono Levy –teníamos clase con la profesora Aquarius… será difícil que, incluso tu Erza, la convenzas.

-En ese caso, le pediré de favor a Bisca que hable con ella. Según he escuchado, es de las pocas alumnas que tienen buena relación con la profesora. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

-Creo que sí. –La rubia se intento levantar, pero al instante su pie se torció –Ouch, ouch…. Creo que me lastime el pie.

-Te llevare a enfermería. Ven con nosotras, Levy.

-Claro Er… yo llevo el bolso de Lucy.

-Chicas, no se tomen tantas molestias.

-No son molestias, Lu-chan, somos tus amigas y para esos estamos, ¿verdad Erza?

-Claro Levy… ahora vamos, Lucy.

Las tres chicas de dirigieron hacia la sala de enfermería, durando hay media hora, hasta que la enfermera Lira vendo el pie de Lucy.

-Bueno, Lucy-san, ya hemos llamado a su hogar, y enviaran a alguien por usted.

-Gracias enfermera, pero no es necesario, puedo continuar con mis clases.

-No Lu-chan, necesitas descansar y que te vea un medico.

-Vamos Levy-chan, no es necesario. No quiero dejarte sola en el club de literatura.

-No te preocupes por eso, Lucy, los profesores tendrán una reunión, y por hoy no habrá hora para los clubs.

-Waa, que desgracia… en verdad quería terminar ese libro.

-¿Sigues con "Divergente" Lucy?

-Claro Levy, me encanta ese libro.

-Lucy-san, han llegado por usted.

-Wow, eso fue rápido.

-Princesa –entro al lugar una mujer de unos 26 años, de cabello rosa corto y ojos azules.

-Virgo, gracias por venir.

-Es mi trabajo, princesa. ¿Me castigara por eso?

-¿C-castigar? –Dijo Levy confundida.

-E-es-esto n-no es lo que crees, Levy-chan… Virgo es muy bromista. –Le respondió Lucy nerviosa.

-Bueno –dijo Erza calmando un poco lo tenso del ambiente. –Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a casa, Lucy… Levy y yo nos encargaremos de conseguirte los apuntes y llevártelos a casa.

-Gracias chicas, son las mejores ¿lo saben?

-Bueno, Lu-chan, lo sabemos… es lindo que lo recuerdes.

Las tres chicas rieron por el comentario de la pequeña peliazul, después, ayudaron a Virgo a llevar a Lucy al carruaje que la esperaba fuera. Ella era hija de los señores Heartfilia, una de las familias más influyentes de Fiore, por lo que, ya estaban acostumbrados a los tratos que les daban sus sirvientes.

-Bueno chicas, gracias. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Claro, y Lucy, si no puedes venir llámame, y yo avisare.

-¡Gracias Erza!

Las chicas se quedaron fuera esperando a que el carruaje se perdiera de vista, y después, la escarlata s dirigió a Levy.

-Bueno, Levy… creo que, es mejor que empecemos a ver lo de Fantasía. El timbre para el almuerzo sonara pronto y no tiene mucho caso que entremos a clase solo a despedirnos del profesor.

-Está bien, Erza. Lo que menos quiero es toparme con Aquarius ahora –dijo Levy nerviosa.

-Vayamos al salón del consejo entonces.

Ya en el salón del consejo, las chicas se dispusieron a hablar sobre "Fantasía". Un evento que celebraba la Academia anualmente para atraer la atención de estudiantes de otras escuelas.

Fairy Tail se conformaba por una escuela primaria, una secundaria, la preparatoria y ofrecía oportunidades de trabajos para los alumnos que no pudieran continuar sus estudios.

El director del colegio, Makarov Dreyar, invito a Erza a unirse cuando ella tenía apenas 10 años.

A pesar de que ella nunca había asistido a alguna escuela, Erza tenía demasiados conocimientos, convirtiéndose así en la estudiante número 1 desde que ingreso, continuando con su promedio perfecto hasta la secundaria y la preparatoria, donde fue elegida como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Entonces…. ¿un baile estará bien?

-Bueno, creo que si…

-¿Segura Levy? Te veo bastante indecisa.

-Es que, al principio lo vi como una idea maravillosa, pero ahora… creo que mejor pensamos otra cosa.

-¿Y porque no el baile? Creo que es una idea asombrosa.

-El baile… piensa esto, Erza… La mayoría de los estudiantes no son muy "sociables" que digamos, y no creo que a todos les llame la atención un baile.

-Tienes razón, entonces ¿Qué te parece el desfile?

-Creo que es una idea perfecta. Un desfile no se lo pierde nadie. ¡Imagina la emoción de muchos chicos viendo lo grande que es Fairy Tail!

-Principalmente los chicos de secundaria y preparatoria.

-¡Claro! Pero también los de primaria. Waaa, recuerdo cuando ingrese a Fairy Tail, me sentía tan nerviosa. No conocía a nadie y me sentía muy pequeña. Pero lo mejor es que inmediatamente me hice amiga de ustedes.

-De eso se trata, Levy – le siguió Erza recordando. –Recuerdo que cuando yo estaba en tu aula con el director cuando entraste.

-Oh si, recuerdo que siempre llevabas esa larga trenza y esa rara cosa que te ponías siempre… ¿era una armadura?

-Algo así… aun la tengo, he incluso, tengo una de mi medida.

-¿Y si era una armadura?

-Bueno, era un suéter con estilo de armadura.

-Pero, incluso lo usabas en verano.

-Lo sé, me siento incomoda cuando no lo uso, sabes.

-Por cierto… He escuchado la historia de todos al entrar aquí, pero... ¿Cómo llegaste tú a Fairy Tail?

Erza se puso pálida. Lo que menos le gustaba era que le preguntaran de su pasado. No lo quería recordar… no quería recordar la razón por la que llego a Fairy Tail.

Le dolía.

Le dolía muchísimo.

-Bueno… - la pelirroja no sabía que decir. – Como sabes, yo soy huérfana, y vagando por ahí, llegue aquí y Makarov me vio, me hizo algunas preguntas y me dijo que si quería estudiar.

-¿Entonces no estudiabas antes de entrar aquí?

-Bueno, no.

-¡Increíble! Y aun así eres tan inteligente, Erza.

-Gracias Levy.

-Y, ¿Qué era de ti antes?

-Bueno, no recuerdo mucho, y no me gustaría recordarlo. Para mí, mi vida empezó cuando entre aquí. Así que si no te molesta, preferiría cambiar de tema.

-L-lo siento, Erza… no quería incomodarte.

-Para nada, Levy. No te preocupes.

Y sonó el timbre del almuerzo. Al instante, dos chicos llegaron a la puerta del consejo.

-¡LEVY-CHAN!

-¡Jet! ¡Droy! ¿Qué pasa?

-Estábamos preocupados. No entraste a clase y pensamos que te había sucedido algo –le dijo el más rápido de estos dos.

-No tenían por qué preocuparse, estaba en unos asuntos del consejo.

-¡Levy! Almorcemos juntos –Dijo Droy emocionado.

-Bueno… los dejo para que vayan a cafetería. Ustedes dos – dijo Erza viendo a los chicos, que se quedaron helados ante la mirada de la chica. –Cuiden a Levy.

-¡S-s-si Titania! Perdón, ¡Erza-sama! Di-digo, ¡Erza! –Dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

La chica solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y salió del aula.

Titania…. Hace tanto tiempo que nadie la llamaba así.

Ese apodo se lo había ganado debido a su perfecto manejo de esgrima que le costeo a la academia varios premios de primer lugar. Ese apodo también se lo habían puesto por su rara "armadura", por su actitud y por su fuerza.

Le encantaba.

A pesar de todo le gustaba.

-¡EEERRRZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dos idiotas se dirigían con toda a su fuerza hacia la chica, pero esta los detuvo con un solo golpe a ambos.

-Ja, ¿insisten en creer que algún día me ganaran?

-Maldita, me golpeaste justo en la cara. –dijo un pelinegro levantándose del suelo.

-Me gusta que sean insistentes. Deberían ser igual para los estudios.

-Estudiar no es lo mío. –Dijo un pelirrosa con el ojo morado. –Si por mí fuera, estaría en casa todo el día jugando videojuegos.

-¿Estas escuchándote, Natsu? No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan irresponsable.

-Y tan idiota.

-¿Qué dijiste cerebro congelado?

-Lo que escuchaste, estúpido fogoso.

-¡Yo no soy ningún fogoso, pervertido de los calzoncillos!

-¡Ahora si te la veras conmigo lagartija!

-¡BASTA USTEDES DOS! –grito la escarlata furiosa.

-¡Aye sir! –dijeron los dos chicos asustados. La chica era su mejor amiga, pero aun así era igual de recta con ellos que con todos. Aunque tener a la presidenta como amiga era bastante conveniente.

-Ag, ustedes algún día me harán matarlos. Vayamos a almorzar ya.

-¡Comida! –Grito Natsu… -Esperen… ¿Y Lucy?

-Oh, es cierto. ¿Dónde se metió esa rubia?

-No la vi hoy en clases.

-No me digas que Lucy se escapo.

-Wow, Gray… ¡algún día tenemos que hacerlo!

-Ni se te ocurra, Natsu –volvió a decir enojada Erza. –Lucy se fue a casa. Tuvo un accidente esta mañana y se lastimo el pie.

-¡¿Pero esta bien?!

-Si Natsu, ella esta bien.

-Hey, cerillo… ¿desde cuando tan preocupado por Lucy?

-¿Preocupado? Bueno, ella es nuestra amiga, es normal no.

-Sabes Natsu, realmente eres un idiota.

-Te lo dije, Erza.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería, dejando a un pelirosa muy confundió.

-¡Oigan! ¿A que se refieren? –Gritaba tratando de llamar la atención de sus amigos.

-Sabes Erza, aun no entiendo como es que esos dos no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten.

-Que esperabas, Gray. Lucy es despistada, Natsu un idiota. Una combinación increíble, ¿no?

-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Para cuando piensas tener novio? Las personas envejecen, ¿sabes?

-¿Es necesario que yo tenga un novio?

-Bueno, no es que sea necesario, pero, no conozco a alguien que se te haya declarado y que no haya salido golpeado.

-No necesito un novio.

-No dije que lo necesitaras.

-Es lo que me estas dando a entender, Gray.

-Vamos Erza, debe haber alguien que te haga sentir mariposas.

-¿Mariposas? ¿En serio estoy hablando con Gray Fullbuster?

-¿Por qué?

-Es muy raro escucharte decir cosas tan… cursis… ¿sabes?

Gray solo puso los ojos en blanco. Erza estaba en lo cierto, ni siquiera el sabia porque había dicho eso.

-Y no eres el indicado para decirme eso, he Gray.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque desde que te conozco, tampoco has tenido una novio.

El pelinegro puso la cara en blanco al darse cuenta que era cierto.

-Al menos he salido con chicas.

-Si, que salen huyendo pensando que eres un pervertido que las violara al quedarte sin ropa de repente.

-¡Eso es algo que ya no controlo!

-Me he dado cuenta –Dijo Erza señalando el pecho de Gray.

-¡¿Qué mier… -Dijo Gray dejando la frase a medias.

-¡USTEDES DOS! –Dragneel iba corriendo hacia los chicos.

-Ni se te ocurra seguir corriendo. –Al momento que Scarlet dijo esto, Natsu camino lo más lento que pudo.

-¿Qué quieres flamita?

-Em… sigo sin entender lo que dijeron de Lucy y de mí…

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de los chicos…. Sabían que su amigo era tonto y distraído, pero no pensaron que lo fuera tanto…

Al terminar la jornada de escuela, Erza fue por sus cosas para así dirigirse a Fairy Hills, el edificio de habitaciones para las chicas de la Academia que no tenían casa propia.

Ella trabajaba medio tiempo en la Academia, en uno de los trabajos que tenían para los que no podían continuar estudiando, aunque también trabajaba medio tiempo en una pequeña cafetería cerca de la academia.

-Erza, me alegra de que sigas aquí.

-He, director… buenas tardes, ¿pasa algo malo?

-No en realidad, ya no encontré a Levy esta tarde, y pensé que tú también te habías ido a casa.

-Pues sigo aquí, ¿Qué necesita?

-Solo vengo a informarte que mañana tengo una junta con el Consejo de Academias, y necesito que tú, Levy y Laki vayan conmigo, como los principales miembros del consejo estudiantil.

-Claro, director. En cuanto vaya a casa les aviso a las chicas.

-Y prepárate Erza… Al parecer la principal causa por la cual será la junta es para un tipo de "examen" para ver si Fairy Tail está bien respecto a aprovechamiento.

-Me esforzare.

-Queremos más primeros lugares, he, Erza.

-Claro, Director.

-Y, ¿has escuchado de la Academia ERA?

-Claro, según he leído, es una de las Academias más prestigiadas de Fiore, ¿no?

-Exacto, al parecer tienen un alumno nuevo, que es muy bueno… tiene un nombre difícil de recordar… es Jer, Jem…

Erza se perdió en sus pensamientos, su plática le estaba recordando uno de los pocos buenos momentos que tuvo de niña.

-¡Lo recordé! Es Jellal…. Jellal Fernándes.

La pelirroja se puso pálida. No podía ser el. No él.

De repente, su pasado comenzó a perseguirla. ¿Podría ser el mismo Jellal que ella conocía?

Todo de lo que había escapado comenzaba a amenazarla. Ella estaba escapando de su pasado, y este llegaba como si nada, trayendo consigo al culpable de sus pesadillas y de su sufrimiento…

-¿Je-jellal?

* * *

Se me hizo algo corto para haber sido como mil horas de química sin poner atención, aunque no hacia falta, aun así salí bien en mi calificación, aunque eso aquí no importan...

Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado.

Cabe recalcar que no tendrá nada que ver con magia ni cosas así haha, sera una historia alterna, aunque eso si... muchas partes del pasado de Erza en este fic las saque de el pasado de Erza en el manga, así que hay muuucha alerta de spoiler. Aunque no tendrá nada que ver.

Los dejo y eso si:

¡DOY MI PALABRA COMO INTENTO DE ESCRITORA DE TERMINAR MIS OTROS FICS Y NO DEJAR ESTE MUCHO TIEMPO!

Prometo publicar mucho!

Ahora si, nos leemos luego chicos!

**_ItsMarcelaYall._**


	2. 2: De cara al pasado

Hola :), bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, y bueno, estoy demasiado inspirada y por eso lo termine rápido... pero vengo solo a publicarlo, así que lean ;)

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso como diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**Forbidden.**_

_Capitulo 2: De cara al pasado._

"_Habla más fuerte que la razón, que no puedo escucharte, tengo que saber el por qué no confiamos en ellos". –Conspiracy, Paramore._

Solo lo quería olvidar. Dejarlo atrás y seguir viviendo como siempre… ¿Por qué tenía que regresar? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Estoy a 2 años de terminar la preparatoria, por fin podría irme, vivir feliz, alejarme de todo el daño que me había hecho. Pero, a quien quiero engañar… quiero verlo. Ni siquiera sé si realmente es el pero, aun así quiero verlo. Y también odiarlo… aunque quiera odiarlo, odiarlo muchísimo por todo el daño que me causo, no puedo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si seré capaz de odiarlo. ¿Por qué todos mis problemas lo tienen a él de por medio? ¿Por qué simplemente no desaparecía de mi vida y me dejaba en paz? ¿Acaso me sigue buscando? ¿O fue pura casualidad escuchar de nuevo sobre él?

ERA es una Academia muy prestigiosa. No creo que no se hayan dado cuenta de todos los crímenes que él ha cometido con solo 17 años.

Cuando lo conocí, vi en él a una persona muy valiente, que luchaba por los demás, incluso, en mi pequeño mundo de fantasía y con tan solo 8 años, me imagine casada con el… Qué tontería, una tontería de una niña pequeña y erróneamente enamorada, pero, era normal ¿no? Era solo una niña…. Pero eso cambio cuando todo pasó…. Él cambio…. Todo cambio…. La mala suerte se vino de mi lado.

Cuando pensé que, a pesar de todo, empezaba a tener una familia, de nuevo estaba sola. En una playa. Toda sola. Y de nuevo lo perdí todo.

Todo.

Y todo por su culpa.

Y él estaba aquí, en Magnolia. De nuevo regreso la causa de mi sufrimiento. Quiero odiarlo. Simplemente odiarlo.

Pero no puedo.

Algo en mi no me deja.

No me permite odiarlo.

¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito! ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? ¿Por qué tu nombre me suena una y otra vez? ¿Por qué tuviste que ponerme tú este nombre? Es muy difícil olvidarte. Tu cabello azul, ese extraño tatuaje en tu cara, y esos hipnóticos ojos verdes… ¡Maldito Jellal!... Te odio tanto como te amo…. Maldito Jellal Fernándes…

-Erza… ¿Todo bien?

Una peliceleste se dirigió a la Scarlet. Era raro que la presidenta se distrajera en una junta, y más una tan importante. Eso no era común en ella.

-Lo siento, Levy. He estado muy distraída todo el día.

-Deberías tomarte un descanso, Er. Como presidenta y mano derecha del directo, te esfuerzas demasiado.

-No, no es eso. Estoy bien, solo es algo pasajero. Te aseguro que después del almuerzo estaré mejor. –Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida, pero aun así, McGarden no se la trago.

-Bueno, tome algunos apuntes importantes de toda la junta.

-Gracias Levy.

-Para eso está la vicepresidente, que también es una de tus mejores amigas –menciono Levy guiñándole un ojo y ganándose una cálida sonrisa de Erza.

Después de recoger la sala del consejo, salieron en búsqueda de sus amigos para así comer juntos pero la peliazul no dejo de sentir que algo le pasaba a su amiga. El hecho de que estuviera tan calmada era algo inusual.

-¡Por aquí chicas! –Les llamo una rubia con un yeso en el pie.

-Chicos, gracias por apartarnos lugar.

-No es nada –menciono Gray. –Hey, Erza ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica lo ignoro completamente. Estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para poner atención al chico que la llamaba.

-Ha estado muy rara todo el día. Incluso no puso atención en la junta del consejo. ¡Me tuve que encargar yo de todo!

-Wow, entonces algo malo ha de estar pasando. Eso no es común en Erza. –comento Lucy.

-Tal vez ella solo necesita encenderse… ¡Vamos Erza! –le grito Natsu, poniéndose de pie - ¡Peleemos!

Esta vez sí le respondió la chica.

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos, Natsu.

-¡No juego! ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? ¡AAH! ¡ESTOY ENCENDID…

La chica le dio un puñetazo en la cara antes de que Dragneel terminara su frase.

-Fin de la pelea, Natsu. Gano yo… como siempre… ahora si me disculpan, tengo algo que atender.

-No es algo del consejo, ¿verdad Levy-chan?

-¿Asunto del consejo? ¡Cierto! ¡La junta! Tengo que alcanzar a Erza… ¡Nos vemos chicos!

-Adiós Levy –se despidieron todos.

-Lo de Erza sigue sin convencerme –comento Gray –Y como sus amigos tenemos que descubrir que es…

-Oigan…

-¿Qué sucede Natsu? –Pregunto Lucy confundida.

-¿Podríamos terminar de almorzar primero?

-Si serás idiota, cabeza de humo.

-¿A quién llamaste cabeza de humo? He, calzoncillo-man.

-Maldito… desde ayer no me quito una prenda.

-De hecho, Gray.

-¿Qué, Lucy?

-Mira hacia abajo –señalo Lucy, cubriéndose los ojos y sonrojada.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Cuándo me quite el pantalón?!

-Hey, chicos… - les hablo Natsu -¿Se dieron cuenta de algo raro?

-¿Qué Natsu? ¿Qué fue un verdadero milagro que Gray trajera calzoncillos? –Dijo una Lucy divertida.

-No… Erza ni siquiera toco su pastel….

-Bien –dijo Gray. – Algo realmente malo le pasa a Erza….

-¡Hey Erza! Te estaba buscando.

-Laki… ¿Qué pasa?

-Levy, el director y yo te estamos esperando. Hoy iremos al Consejo de Academias, ¿recuerdas?

Ese era un punto que Erza no había escuchado en la junta.

-Cierto... Solo iré a recoger mis cosas y los alcanzo en la salida.

-¡Perfecto! Iré a decirles. ¡No tardes, Er!

Erza ya comenzaba a sentí como le temblaban las piernas. En lo único que podía pensar, era en que ese tal Jellal no fuera el que ella recordaba…

El trayecto hacia "ERA" fue bastante largo, por lo que la chica decidió sacar a la conversación lo que dirían y todo lo necesario para encarar al consejo.

-Muy bien chicas, confió plenamente en ustedes y en que me ayudaran a tomar buenas decisiones.

-Así será, director –dijo Erza con una cálida sonrisa. –Le aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

Al llegar a ERA, las chicas quedaron impresionadas por la gran apariencia de ese lugar. Por algo el Consejo de Academias hacia ahí sus reuniones.

El lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes elegantemente vestidos que iban de aquí hacia allá.

Erza no podía creer que, en un lugar así, estuviera ese chico. Dejo de pensar en eso. Era una casualidad que él tuviera ese nombre. Había muchísima gente en este mundo con un nombre igual. No había nada porque preocuparse.

-Buen día –saludo una chica de cabellos oscuros, muy decente. –Ustedes deben ser los miembros de la Academia Fairy Tail, ¿cierto?

-Si, señorita –afirmo Makarov –Somos nosotros.

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Ultear Milkovich, vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de ERA y miembro del Consejo de Academias.

-Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, Director de la Academia Fairy Tail, y ellas son los principales miembros del Consejo Estudiantil. Un placer.

-Laki Olietta, secretaria, mucho gusto.

-Levy McGarden, Vicepresidenta. Un placer.

-Yo soy Erza Scarlet, presidenta. Un gusto.

-¿Así que tu eres Titania? He escuchado mucho sobre usted.

-Si, soy yo... ¿en verdad?

-Claro, y déjame decirte que es un verdadero placer conocer a la que llaman "la Reina de las Hadas".

-¿Reina de las Hadas? –Pregunto Erza confundida. La misma pregunta cruzo la mente de Laki y Levy.

-¿No has escuchado sobre eso? Es casi todas las academias, incluyendo a ERA, se te conoce así. 1er lugar en aprovechamiento, 1er lugar en esgrima, 1er lugar en artes marciales, en deportes y bueno, en muchísimas cosas más. Incluyendo el hecho de que eres la gran presidenta.

-Muchas gracias, pero, yo no sería nada sin mis amigos y compañeros.

-Qué lindo –dijo Ultear con una sonrisa. –Con razón el presidente está interesado en ti.

-¿En mi?

-Si, dice que una chica como tú llama bastante la atención.

-Wow, que lindo cumplido –Dijo Levy.

-Entonces, vayamos ya a la junta. Síganme por aquí.

La chica dirigió a las hadas por un largo pasillo. Se notaba que estaba construido con el más fino mármol, he incluso, Levy pensó que muchos de los detalles estaban hecho con oro y diamantes.

-Este es el salón de conferencias. Entren. Los miembros del Consejo de Academias están aquí.

Las chicas se quedaron maravilladas al entrar. Makarov ya había tenido oportunidad de ir, así que solo ellas se quedaron maravilladas.

-Bienvenidos, Fairy Tail.

-Org-sama, estamos aquí para cualquier cosa.

-Gracias, Makarov. Ultear, toma asiento, por favor.

-Como usted diga, Org-sama.

-Bueno muchachos –comento un viejo amigo de Makarov, Yajima. –Disculpen el puesto vacio. Por alguna extraña razón, Siegrain-sama no ha llegado a la junta. Pero tenemos que comenzarla ya.

-Sobre eso –menciono Ultear. –Sieg-sama me pido que les dijera que no podrá presentarse a esta junta, pero que, si la presidenta de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet se lo permite, le gustaría hablar con ella después de esta junta.

-Me parece bien. –Dijo la mencionada.

-Perfecto. Comencemos entonces.

Fue una hora y media de junta. Solo se trataron algunos asuntos sobre la escuela, lo que necesitan, algunas quejas sobre los revoltosos que eran sus alumnos y sobre el próximo evento de Fairy Tail. Al parecer, los miembros del consejo querían mostrar también a sus dos nuevos integrantes, que eran nada más y nada menos que Ultear y el mencionado Siegrain.

Después de la junta, Ultear le pidió a Erza que la acompañara al salón del presidente. Ella se impresiono, imaginar que cada miembro del consejo estudiantil de ERA tenía un salón propio se le hacía sorprendente.

-Ultear-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, Erza. Y llámame solo Ultear.

-Bien, Ultear… ¿Cómo llegaste a ser miembro del Consejo de Academias?

-Pues, no fue algo sencillo… En realidad, soy el segundo lugar de aprovechamiento en ERA, el primero es el presidente, así que, como el Consejo necesitaba dos miembros más, decidieron elegir a los dos mejores alumnos de ERA.

-Impresionante. Debe ser asombroso.

-Lo es, aunque es mucho trabajo para un adolescente.

Ultear se detuvo frente una inmensa puerta de madera.

-Aquí es, Erza. Puedes entrar, el presidente seguro te está esperando.

-Gracias. ¿Tú no entraras?

-Oh no, esto es cosa de "presidentes", yo iré a hablar un poco con Levy y Laki.

-Bien, nos vemos.

Erza entro.

El lugar era el triple de grande de lo que era el salón del consejo estudiantil en Fairy Tail. Incluso tenía un segundo piso lleno de libros. En medio del salón había u escritorio blanco. De hecho, todo ahí era blanco.

Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa. Se notaba que Siegrain era una persona de mucho prestigio, y no quería dejar en mal término a su academia. De repente una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, y escuchó unos pasos bajando las escaleras detrás de ella.

-Así que aquí está la presidenta de Fairy Tail –Dijo una voz detrás de la pelirroja.

-"Esa voz…. Conozco esa voz"- Pensó Erza. –Si, soy yo. –Hablo en voz alta, sin voltear todavía.

-Quien lo diría.

Erza volteo. Y al hacerlo siento el mundo sobre sus hombros.

-Tú.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Erza.

- J-Jellal….

-Sabes, ahora prefiero que me digan Siegrain.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?

-Como puedes ver, soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil de ERA.

-¿Por qué tu?

-Vaya, ¿esa es la forma de recibir a un viejo amigo? Yo esperaba al menos un abrazo o algo por el estilo.

-¿Viejo amigo? No me hagas reír, Jellal.

-¿Acaso no fuimos amigos en el pasado?

-En el pasado si.

-¿Y ahora no?

-No… ahora lo que menos quiero es ser tu "amiga".

-Vamos Erza, ¿sigues dolida por lo que paso?

-¿Dolida? ¿En serio crees que se trata de un simple resfriado que se quitaría al pasar los días? No, Jellal. No es eso.

El chico comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la pelirroja, mientras esta comenzaba a retroceder.

-Entonces, supongo que me odias, ¿verdad?

Odio….

Esa era la pregunta que Erza se estaba haciendo últimamente. ¿Lo odiaba? Esa respuesta aun no estaba en su cabeza.

-Responde, Erza.

La chica seguía sin mencionar palabra alguna. Bajo la mirada intentando retener unas lagrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con salir.

Hace ya bastante tiempo que ella no se sentía así. Y es que, que de un día para otro todo su pasado y todo de lo que había escapado llegara y se le postrara en frente le dolía muchísimo.

Y él era el culpable de sus problemas.

-¿Eso es un no? No me odias ¿cierto? Es más, estoy seguro, completamente seguro, que me quieres, me quieres y eso es lo que te prohíbe responderme… ¿o es algo mas fuerte Erza? ¿Me amas acaso? ¿Sigues enamorada de aquel chico del cual te enamoraste en la Torre?

-¡NO! –Erza levanto la vista y le dirigió una mirada fría a Fernándes. -¿Crees que yo podría estar enamorada de un criminal como tú? Te equivocas, Jellal. Y si no te respondía es porque no quería tener un problema, pero… -tomo aire para continuar. -¡TE ODIO!

Jellal solo hizo una sonrisa de medio lado. Camino a grades zancadas hacia la chica y esta tropezó con algo. Cuando pensó que iba a caer, sintió la mano del peliazul en su cintura. La tenia acorralada al escritorio. Con una mano la sostenía para que no se moviera, y con la otra tomo su mentón.

-Me odias... ¿acaso te lo crees?

-A-al-aléjate de mi.

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa? Si tanto me odias, digo.

Erza tomo aire y comenzó a contestarle con voz firme y con una mirada cargada de odio.

-No estoy nerviosa.

-Oh, claro que lo estas… ¿Por qué? ¿Por el hecho de verme de nuevo? ¿Por lo cerca que estoy de ti? ¿Por qué me estoy tentando a robarte un beso? ¿O porque tú eres la que se está tentando?

-Estas completamente loco, idiota.

Como pudo, Erza se zafó del agarre de Jellal y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Te vas ya? Si platicábamos muy bien.

Dándole la espalda, Erza le respondió:

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Es obvio, ¿no? Al principio solo lo hice por unos asuntos. Después me entere que estabas en Fairy Tail, así que decidí quedarme.

-¿Vienes a arruinarme todo de nuevo?

-Yo no voy a arruinarte nada, Erza.

De repente, la chica sintió que el ya estaba detrás de ella. Y volteo hacia el inmediatamente, quedando cara a cara, muy cerca de los labio del chico del tatuaje.

Jellal tuvo que agacharse un poco para quedar a la altura de Erza, ya que, aunque no era muy baja, tampoco era muy alta.

-Erza… ¿sabes lo que me pone más feliz?

-¿Feliz?

-El hecho de saber que me recordaste después de todo este tiempo…. ¿Cierto, Scarlet?

Scarlet.

El nombre que él le había dado…

Scarlet….

-¿Tengo razón, Erza?

-¿Por qué insistes en recordarme el pasado?

-Porque no es bueno escapar de el.

-No estoy escapando… solo quiero dejarlo atrás.

-¿Y acaso el pasado no está atrás? Tú eres la que insiste en traerlo de vuelta.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién es el que ha vuelto para amargarme la vida?

-¿Eso es lo que piensas sobre mi? ¡Qué gran diferencia! Yo lo único que quería era verte.

-Ya lo hiciste… así que regresa de donde saliste.

-Que desgracia, Erza… yo vine para quedarme, y ahora que se que estas aquí, en Magnolia… menos me iré…

Ella lo tomo del cuello de su saco y lo jalo bruscamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Le dijo con una inmensa furia.- ¿Por qué razón viniste?

-Por ti… vine por ti, y lo único que quiero… es a ti.

Erza lo soltó, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

-Para tu desgracia nos seguiremos viendo las caras, ¿recuerdas? –Erza se paró de golpe escuchándolo. -¿Recuerdas que en la junta aceptaste un asamblea con el presidente de ERA todas las semanas? Cada viernes, para ser exacto.

-Todo esto fue plan tuyo, ¿verdad?

-Que bien me conoces, linda.

-Eres un idiota.

Y así, Erza salió dando un enorme portazo que se escucho por todo el pasillo. En el momento en que salió, las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

Si era el… después de todo era él.

Y ahora tendría que verlo cada semana…

-Esto no se acaba aquí, Jellal… voy a hacer que pagues todo lo que me has hecho…

-¡Erza! ¡Te estábamos esperando! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba… hablando con el presiente.

-¿Por fin lo conociste? Escuche que él era el otro miembro del Consejo de Academias.

-Sí, Levy… él es.

-¿Todo bien, Er?

-Si, Laki… solo que estoy bastante cansada.

-Entonces regresemos. –El maestro se encontraba lejos platicando con una persona. –Es tarde y ustedes ya han hecho suficiente trabajo por hoy. Las dejare en Fairy Hills.

El viaje de regreso fue muy corto para Erza. En cuento subió al auto se quedo dormida… pero lo único que veía eran partes de su pasado…

-Er… Er, despierta. Llegamos a casa.

-¡He! Le-Levy… Lo siento, me quede dormida.

-No te preocupes, hoy fue un día muy ocupado.

-Llevare tus cosas, Erza. –Le dijo Laki amablemente.

-Gracias Laki.

-Yo te acompañare a tu habitación Erza.

-No es necesario, Levy. Lo mejor es que descanses tú también. Y tu Laki… deja mi mochila en la entrada, yo voy sola a mi habitación.

-¿Segura?

-Si, segura. Ahora ustedes vayan a dormir. Mañana no hay escuela así que intente descansar.

Cada una de las chicas fue a su habitación. Eran las 8 de la noche a penas, pero Erza sentí a como si fueran las 3 de la madrugada.

Al llegar a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a la ducha.

Se desvistió y entro al agua. Al momento se quebró y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

-J-jellal… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta conspiración contra mí?

***Flashback***

-Erza, ¿Por qué lloras?

Un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cabello azul se acercaba a una chica de cabellos escarlata.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí, Jellal. Pero ni siquiera puedo decir que quiero ir a casa, porque nunca tuve una.

-Oye, no llores. Está bien que aquí no es lo más parecido a un hogar, pero nosotros somos tu familia. Y no estarás sola.

-Me siento tan insegura… Dime ¿Por qué me siento tan sola?

-Es normal… pero no estás sola. Yo estoy aquí, contigo. Vamos a salir de aquí. Vamos a salir y lucharemos hasta el final.

-Y cuando toda seguridad falle… ¿estarás ahí para protegerme hasta el final?

El niño sonrió.

-Siempre. Hasta el final, Erza. Te lo prometo

El pequeño abrazo a la chica, mientras esta lloraba lo último que necesitaba.

***Fin del Flashback***

-Me lo prometiste…. Me fallaste… -decía la chica entre sollozos. –Estoy perdiendo mi poder.

Y las lágrimas continuaron bajando por su rostro.

* * *

Bueno, como ven ya apareció Jellal, al principio sera medio malo o algo así, pero después verán las razones ;) y con esto empezara el pasado de estos dos y porque tanto sufrimiento de Erza.

Espero que les haya gustado ¡Nos leemos luego!

**_ItsMarcelaYall._**


	3. 3: Alguien que solía conocer

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo... La verdad es que estoy actualizando mas o menos rápido porque tengo mucha inspiración... y en los otros fic me falta un poco D: pero bueno... este es el tercer capitulo, y mas que nada me base muchooooo en la canción de Gotye y Kimbra "Somebody that I used to know". Casi todos los capítulos serán basados en una canción, así que, sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo 3 :)

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso como diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**Forbidden.**_

_Capitulo 3: Alguien que solía conocer._

"_De vez en cuando pienso que todo el tiempo tu me metías en un gran lío  
Pero siempre me hiciste creer que fue algo que había hecho". –Somebody That I Used to Know, Gotye._

La tarde se hacía notar en Magnolia. El sol estaba a unas horas de caer, y un cielo rosáceo adornaba la ciudad y por sus las calles avanzaba una pelirroja con paso firme y una mirada furiosa, pero perdida.

Había pasado ya una semana del encuentro con aquel chico de cabellos azules. Se notaba su preocupación. Sus amigos se daban cuenta de que algo le pasaba, pero por más que preguntaban la chica evadía el tema.

Y es que era un tema que no quería tocar.

No quería que nadie se enterara de que ellos ya se conocían. De hecho, el la conocía mejor que nadie. Y no podía negarlo. Al verlo, comenzó a sentir ese extraño nudo en su estomago, un nudo que había dejado de sentir hace años, pero, esta vez fue más fuerte, más extraño.

Y como habían quedado en su encuentro, cada viernes se verían para asuntos "escolares", o al menos eso era lo que Erza creía. Conocía bien a Jellal, y sabia que, tal vez, hablarían de todo, menos de la escuela.

Llego al punto de encuentro. Se preguntaba por qué el chico había escogido un lugar tan apartado de la ciudad. La chica había durado una hora para llegar a ese lugar, así que sin más, fue y toco la puerta de esa pequeña cabaña

—Jella. –grito la pelirroja. —Abre, soy Erza.

No duro ni dos minutos esperando cuando el peliazul abrió.

—Pensé que tardarías más. Pasa.

El tenia en su cara esa sonrisa sarcástica, una que a Erza le molestaba muchísimo.

—Entonces. –Dijo tomando asiento en un sofá para dos personas. — ¿Con que comenzamos?

—Que te parece si me comentas que has hecho en estos años.

Jellal había tomado asiento a un lado de Erza, a una distancia bastante corta, y ella apenas y se había dado cuenta que el estaba a su lado.

—Se supone que hablaremos de asuntos escolares. —dijo marcando la última palabra.

—Tenemos tiempo suficiente para eso. —tomo la mano de Erza. —Dime… ¿me recordaste en estos 6 años?

— ¿Crees que olvidaría al idiota que me arruino la vida?

— ¿Cómo un niño de 11 años te podría arruinar la vida, Erza?

—Bueno, supongo que eso lo debes recordar tú, ¿no crees?

— ¿Sabes lo que me agrada de esto?

— ¿Qué?

—Que me estas comenzando a hablar de tu vida.

Jellal se acercaba cada vez más a Erza, arrinconando su cuerpo contra el reposabrazos, mientras ella intentaba encogerse para salir de esa incómoda situación.

—E-estas invadiendo mi espacio. —le decía mientras lo empujaba levemente. —J-Jellal.

—Vamos, Er… —le dijo casi en un susurro, muy cerca del cuello de Erza, con lo cual ella se estremeció. —No me digas que no te mueres por estar en mis brazos, por dejar que te bese…

—N-no… s-su-suéltame…

El chico tomo a la pelirroja de las muñecas, para evitar que esta le siguiera golpeando. La miro directo a los ojos, y en estos había un extraño brillo. Atracción. Ella lo quería, pero nunca lo admitiría. Menos ahora.

—Tu voz me dice una cosa… —le decía mirándola directa a los ojos. —pero tu mirada me dice otra.

Por un momento, Erza sintió que tal vez sería bueno permitirse al menos un beso. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin embargo, en cuanto pensó eso, los recuerdos comenzaron a salir a flote.

*FLASHBACK*

Y lo primero que vio fue a Jellal. A Él con una playera blanca sin mangas manchada de sangre…. Tenía un arma en la mano… y tirado a un lado, estaba Él, la única persona que había cuidado de ella…. La persona a la que consideraba su única familia.

—Abuelo… —dijo en un susurro una pequeña Erza, de la cual comenzaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos. — ¡ABUELO!

—Se… fuerte, lucha…. Er….za…

Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de ese hombre que la había salvado tantas veces.

*FIN FLASHBACK

— ¡NO! ¡Suéltame Jellal!

Tomo fuerza suficiente de ese recuerdo para empujarlo fuera del sofá, en ese momento se daba cuenta que todo estaba a punto de repetirse… El recuerdo de su abuelo la salvo otra vez.

Jellal estaba intentando aprovecharse de ella, y lo peor de todo es que casi lo permite.

El chico la miro de una forma extraña. Y en ella alcanzo a percibir algo de culpabilidad.

—Eres… eres un maldito demonio, Jellal.

Erza tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo. No tenía ni diez minutos en esa cabaña pero no quería estar un minuto más.

Escucho los gritos del chico llamándola. Y también escuchaba como corría detrás de ella.

— ¡Detente Erza!

Pero ella corría, solo corría y corría… pero la noche había caído más pronto de lo que pensaba. Y ella estaba en un lugar muy lejano a su hogar, siendo perseguida por un idiota. Un idiota que le había quitado a la persona que más quería. El era un asesino….

Y también estuvo a punto de convertirse en un violador.

Avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, pero él era aun más rápido. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el la tomo de muñeca.

Al voltear hacia él para intentar soltarse, se topo con una cara de preocupación. Y él se topo con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas. ¿Es que acaso ese hombre era bipolar?

—Perdón… Erza — le decía con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Lo dices en serio?

En su voz sonaba furia. Una furia inmensa.

—Por favor, regresemos. Tenemos que hablar.

—Yo no pienso regresar a ese lugar contigo. Déjame, o te juro que voy directo a ERA a decir sobre esto.

—Escúchame.

—Déjame por favor.

—Erza. —La tomo de ambos brazos y la obligo a verlo. —Hablemos. Si no quieres regresar a la cabaña, perfecto. Pero hablaremos aquí, ahora.

—Yo… yo solo quiero irme.

—Por favor…

Erza lo miro a los ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se rindió.

—Tienes 10 minutos, Jellal.

Erza se volvió a hacer la misma pregunta ¿acaso era bipolar?

—En serio necesito que me perdones, por lo de hace un minuto.

—Te trajo recuerdos ¿verdad?

— ¿Recuerdos? Te refieres a "eso", ¿cierto?

—Si, Jellal… no entiendo porque te empeñas en intentar ignorar todo lo que me has hecho.

—Lo que te he hecho… lo he hecho porque te amo…. No lo entenderías…

En ese momento sintió como el corazón le comenzaba a latir con demasiada rapidez.

—No… no entiendo… lo que si entiendo es que eso no es amor… Estas enfermo, Jellal.

—No lo estoy.

—Claro que sí. No sé qué es lo que hay en tu cabeza pero hay algo.

—Yo vine hasta aquí para buscarte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tu único objetivo es lastimarme?

—No, Erza… Yo solo quiero, que este bien claro que tu eres mía.

—Estás loco.

—Solo por ti.

—No, Jellal. De verdad, estás loco. Yo no soy tuya, ni de nadie. Ahora déjame ir, por favor.

—Está bien. —le dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a pararse. —Pero una cosa te tiene que quedar bien clara, Erza… No va a ser la última vez que intente algo.

Lo único que la pelirroja pudo hacer fue darle una bofetada.

—Eres un maldito sínico.

— ¿Por qué solo recuerdas lo malo?

—Es lo único que puedo recordar.

— ¿Por qué? Sabes… yo a veces pienso en cuando estábamos juntos…

—No lo digas como si hubiera algo entre nosotros.

—Recuérdalo, Erza… decías que eras tan feliz que podrías morir.

—Era solo una niña…

—Una niña que soñaba con casarse... ¿recuerdas? Diciéndome que solo conmigo.

—Eran tonterías… En ese tiempo tal vez lo veía como algo lindo… sin embargo, admito que antes me gustaba estar a tu lado… y estos días que te he visto de nuevo… es como si estuviera sola… como si tú no me hicieras compañía. Aquello era amor… ahora es solo dolor.

—A veces puedes hacerte adicto a cierto tipo de tristeza.

—Tú deberías escoger la resignación y dejarme en paz.

—Erza…

—Este momento es perfecto para que te des cuenta que en ningún momento un "nosotros" tendría sentido…

—Y ahora me dirás el típico "podemos ser amigos".

—Ni siquiera eso te mereces, Jellal. Me alegro de que ese sueño que tenia terminara.

— ¡Pero no tenias que alejarte de mí!

— ¿Qué no? ¡¿Qué acaso no recuerdas todo lo que me hiciste ese día?!

— ¿He incluso hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros? ¿Cómo si nunca hubiéramos sido nada?

— ¡Éramos unos niños! ¡Nunca fuimos nada! Tu tenias 11, yo solo 10, ¿Qué te pasa por esa cabeza?

—Pero ahora ya somos un poco mayores… ahora puedes aceptar un cambio. Puedes aceptar amor.

—Si puedo, pero no el tuyo.

— ¿Por eso me tratas como un extraño? Durante toda esta semana me entere que nadie sabe que tu y el presidente de ERA son viejos amigos.

—Éramos… viejos amigos…

—Eso se siente duro, Erza.

—Todo esto es por tu culpa… no tenias por que caer tan bajo.

—Y por eso corriste con tus amigos, y e intentaste cambiar todo tu pasado….

—No intente cambiar mi pasado.

—Pero lo ocultaste de tal manera en que todos creyeran que solo viviste infeliz en un orfanato hasta los diez años.

— ¿Esperabas que llegara y les dijera: "Hey, soy Erza y la persona que creía mi mejor amigo es un asesino"?

Esas palabras le dolieron a Jellal, pero no lo demostró.

—No necesito esto.

—Entonces lárgate y déjame volver a mi vida normal.

—Ya te dije que no… Yo no…

—No… ahora yo te voy a hacer ver la realidad, no solo un punto de vista que te haga quedar como el inocente.

—Erza…

—A veces pienso en todas esas veces en las que me destrozaste… fingías que era tu culpa, pero de una u otra forma me decías que era por algo que yo había hecho.

—No fingía, yo…

—Yo no quiero vivir de nuevo de esa manera… repitiendo cada palabra que dices, ahora entiendo la verdad detrás de esos "lo dejare pasar"… Y ahora no me sorprende el que me haya enamorado de alguien que creía conocer.

— ¿Y porque te alejas de mi? ¡Deja de actuar entonces como si fuera un extraño y "conóceme"! Si es que de verdad piensas eso.

— ¡Ya te dije que no necesito nada de ti! Por eso me aleje, por eso no quiero conocer al nuevo tu… porque me da más asco que el antiguo.

— ¿Qué te da miedo, Erza?

— ¡Nada! Solo quiero alejarte de mi vida, quiero que te vayas, que me dejes y que nunca regreses…

Erza se puso de pie, tomo su bolso y comenzó a caminar.

—Aun no hemos terminado.

—Yo ya termine…

—Erza…

—Ya me di cuenta…. Y creo que tu también. Así como yo no soy la misma, tu tampoco lo eres… ahora solo eres alguien que solía conocer.

Erza siguió su camino sin mirar atrás… y Jellal solo se quedo viendo como se iba.

No se iba a dar por vencido… No duro 6 años huyendo y buscándola para que esto acabara así. Erza seria suya, pero no por la fuerza… Quería escucharla decirlo… Aunque tuviera que luchar contra ella para lograrlo.

—Eso lo veremos, Erza…. —dijo al final para sí mismo.

En la ciudad, una enorme tormenta se había desatado, tomando por sorpresa a 4 chicos que iban caminando por las calles.

— Waa… ojala hubiera traído una sombrilla…

—Te lo dije, Lucy. —Dijo Natsu, mientras sus brazos posaban en su nuca y caminaba despreocupadamente.

—No sabía que la lluvia sería tan fuerte. ¡El pronóstico decía que solo sería algo leve!

—Sabes que no hay que confiar en esas cosas… son patrañas… —hablo ahora Gray, algo irritado.

—Vamos chicos… —dijo un niño de unos 11 años que caminaba junto a ellos —La lluvia no es tan mala.

—Happy tiene razón. Hay que sacar un lado bueno de esto. —Dijo Natsu apoyando al pequeño peliazul

— ¡Aye!

—Entonces… compremos unos helados, ¿no?

—Yo quiero algo picante.

—Yo preferiría pescado.

— ¿Acaso soy la única normal de nosotros?

—Bueno, Lucy… no creo que alguien muy "normal" cargue con tantas llaves que no usa para nada. —menciono Happy para molestar a la rubia.

—Cada llave es importante, al menos para mí.

—Bueno…. ¿comeremos esos helados o no?

—Gray…—le hablo Lucy. —Venimos empapados, el clima está fresco, continua lloviendo… ¿y tú piensas en comer algo helado?

—Tsk… no me interesa… yo iré a comprar uno.

El chico de cabellos oscuros se alejo del pequeño grupo para dirigirse a la heladería… Y al llegar se decepciono un poco por el hecho de que ya estaba cerrado… Habían pasado tanto tiempo en intentando hacer una tarea y no se dio cuenta que eran casi las 10 de la noche…

—Demonios… que mala suerte…

En eso escucho unos sollozos…

Busco a la persona que se encontrara cerca, y cerca de un edificio viejo había una chica de cabellos azules y vestida de una manera exageradamente abrigadora.

—Gota, gota… goteo…

La chica tenía la mano estirada, con la palma hacia arriba, mientras las gotas caían en esta…

—O..Oye…

La peliazul no lo escucho y continúo…

—Gota, gota… goteo…

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? En ese momento Gray maldecía sentirse tan débil al ver a una mujer llorar, así que se acerco.

— ¿E-estas bien?

Y ella lo volteo a ver.

Esa chica tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, y Fullbuster no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco…

—Oye, chica… ¿pasa algo?

—... No importa adónde vaya Juvia... La lluvia siempre la sigue. Por eso Juvia entristece a la gente. A nadie le agrada la lluvia…

— ¿Qué?

—Juvia no será feliz mientras el cielo nublado la siga… Por eso Juvia se quedo sola… de nuevo.

—Hey… —Gray la tomo de los brazos y comenzó a sacudirla levemente. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has perdido?

—Juvia no esta pérdida…. Juvia… Juvia… esta… sola….

— ¿Sola? ¿Venias con alguien?

—Bora-san…. El dejo a Juvia sola…

—Bo...ra… — "¿Ese no es el chico con el que Natsu tuvo problemas una vez?" — ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué te dejo?

—Porque a nadie le agrada la lluvia.}

—Ya habías dicho eso…

—No está bien que se acerque a Juvia… ella solo atrae tristeza a la vida.

La chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejando a un Gray bastante confundido.

— ¿Qué… fue eso?

* * *

Y bueno, eso fue el capitulo de hoy...

Como verán, Jellal hará todo por recuperar a Erza... y la razón por la que no recuerda lo que hizo es... bueno, lo sabrán mas adelante ;)

Poco a poco comenzaremos a ver el pasado, así como las parejas que saldrán a lo largo del fic... y hoy vimos la primera aparición de Juvia...esto no es nada para lo que vendrá, y pues... en el NaLu sera mas difícil porque son unos idiotas que no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten(?)...

Y ahora.. gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews, no había tenido oportunidad de contestarlos pero aquí estoy:

_**Guest:** _Aquí están los capítulos :) espero que te este gustando la historia.

**_Atenea__ Scarlet:_** Había pensado en eso pero no estaba segura de si agradaria la idea, pero la tomare en cuenta :D, graciiiias!

_**Ya'Scarlet:**_ ¿Por el libro de Forbidden te refieres a ese libro de Forbidden? ¿El de esos hermanos que se enamoran? *SUPERSPOILER* Si es ese, dejame decirte que ¡me encanta! En realidad el nombre de este fic es por lo dificil que puede ser intentar entablar una relacion entre Jellal y Erza, osea, nada que ver con el libro haha, y Jellal, bueno malo o bueno es demasiado ajsdghagfdgah3 y pronto sabras toooodooo sobre Erza y su pasado, gracias por leer!

Bueno, por hoy es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen sus reviews :3 me encantaría leer que les parece el fic y que me den sus opiniones, tomatazos, lo que sea :)

¡Gracias por leer! Busquenme en twitter y ask :)

** marcyisangry** en twitter y ** /marceAbdr** en ask :3

¡Nos leemos luego!

**_ItsMarcelaYall._**


	4. 4: Ilusiones Rotas

¡HOLA! Lamento la demora, pero no había tendio tiempo de escribir. Déjenme decirles que mucho de este capitulo es NALU, y ¿porque? Pues, por todo el Nalu del capitulo de la nueva temporada! ¿Lo vieron? ahsdgasdfhasgdasgdja me encanto y aun estoy emocionada! Y también vieron el dragonforce de Wendy en el manga? Igual me encanto, y también cuando llego Pedobear, perdón... Doranbolt a rescatar a Wendy! Bueno, me voy con mi fangirleo y los dejo que lean:

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima, yo solo uso a los personajes sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Forbidden.**

_Capitulo 4: Ilusiones Rotas._

"_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma". –Pero me acuerdo de ti, Christina Aguilera._

Lo primero que hice al abrir los ojos fue maldecir que era lunes… ¡Demonios! Este fin de semana había sido demasiado cansado, de aquí para allá buscando a Erza... Y es que nos estaba evitando… Ella tenía días muy rara, y hoy averiguaría que era… pero lo que menos quería era salir de mi cama.

Mi mullida cama.

Me encantaba, y me encantaba mi vida, pero a la vez, quería salir de aquí, me encanta sentirme querida por todos los que mi padre llama "sirvientes", pero, siempre los he sentido mas como mi familia… ellos han sido para mí, la familia que nunca ha sido mi padre.

Nunca.

Y es que, desde que mamá falleció, él… bueno, él se torno demasiado frió conmigo… Siempre antepone su trabajo antes que yo, y, a pesar de que de eso vivimos, me odiar las empresas…

Y lo único que me hace pensar es irme de esta casa…. Para tener una casa propia.

Y desde que entre a la Academia Fairy Tail, siento que eso lo lograre pronto… más porque daban oportunidades de trabajar, eran trabajos pequeños, pero era perfecto… Así podría continuar con mis estudios y a la vez trabajar.

Me gustaba el trabajo duro. Ganarte todo con tu sudor. Porque así sabes que lo que tienes, te lo has ganado en base a tu esfuerzo.

Y eso es lo que quiero.

Pero primero debo de planear algo. Mi padre jamás me dejaría ir de casa así como así. Y menos ahora, ahora él quiere que estudia administración de empresas para dirigir las prestigiosas "Industrias Heartfilia", pero no quiero eso. Mi sueño es estudiar Literatura y Letras, y convertirme en una gran escritora. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una novela.

Me ha ayudado mucho el hecho de que he pasado momentos asombrosos con mis amigos, desde que cambie de Academia mi vida ha mejorado.

Antes asistía a un estricto colegio privado de "señoritas", todas eran millonarias, e incluso me daba pena admitir que yo también lo soy, pero, ese colegio no tenia en si "señoritas", la verdad es que el 98% de la población estudiantil ya no era virgen. Era un colegio dirigido por monjas y todas las chicas de ahí eran unas verdaderas zorras.

Me alegraba mucho ser parte del 2% que se alejaba de eso. Y es que en mis casi 16 años yo nunca… bueno, nunca he tenido novio.

¡Pero no importa! Tengo 15 años apenas, en un mes cumplo 16…. Aun soy demasiado joven para preocuparme por esas cosas…. Y aun tengo mucho que disfrutar con mis amigos….

Mis mejores amigos. Los que me dan alegría y vida.

Sin ellos yo no sería nada, y se perfectamente que sin ellos mi vida sería un verdadero infierno.

—Princesa —dijo la sirvienta pelirrosa de Lucy. —Es hora de levantarse.

—Claro Virgo, gracias. En un momento bajo.

—Tómese su tiempo, princesa. El desayuno estará listo para cuando baje.

En cuanto Virgo salió de la habitación me levante e ingrese a la ducha.

Ese día amaneció con más calor de lo usual. Tal vez por la enorme tormenta del que hubo todo el viernes y ayer por la noche, el calor del suelo subió, haciendo que el ambiente este demasiado insoportable.

Me tome una ducha fresca, y bastante rápida, así que en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba por desayunar.

— ¿Y papá?

—El se marcho temprano.

—Entonces, mejor me llevo el almuerzo a la Academia. Es demasiado aburrido desayunar sola todos los días.

— ¿Pido que preparen el carruaje?

—No Virgo, gracias. Es temprano y prefiero irme caminando… no importa que tan lejos este, si me marcho ya llegare unos minutos antes del timbre.

—Como desee, princesa.

Prefería hacer todo en la academia, ya que en mi casa siempre estoy sola. Desayuno, como y ceno sola, salgo al jardín sola, hago todo sola. Es como si fuera la única en esta mansión…

Por eso hare mi más grande esfuerzo para irme pronto de aquí.

Lo hare.

— ¡Lucy!

Levy y Gray se dirigía hacia la rubia, que acababa de ingresar a la Academia.

—Hey, buenos días a todos.

—No seas tan formal, Lu-chan. —Le decía la pequeña Levy.

—Ustedes dos y Erza tienen clase de arte, ¿no?

—Si Gray, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… —continúo Levy. —El profesor Reedus no dará clase por hoy, así que tendremos libre hasta receso.

— ¿En serio? Waa…. Pude haberme quedado más tiempo dormida en casa.

—Vamos, no seas floja. Podremos ir a desayunar algo fuera. —Le dijo Gray.

— ¿Y Erza y Natsu?

—Venían para acá, Lu-chan. Erza fue por sus cosas y Nastu fue a comprar un refresco.

— ¿Y solo iremos nosotros?

—Creo que sí, Lu-chan.

—Y ¿no invitaras a Jet o a Droy, Levy? — le dijo la rubia con una cara picara.

— ¿Insistes con eso, Lu-chan?

—Bueno Levy —hablo ahora Gray. —Desde hace demasiado tiempo se te han declarado. ¿Planeas dejarlos en la friendzone el resto de sus vidas?

—Tú sabes que yo no podría tener nada con ellos, Gray. Los quiero de una forma diferente, como a ustedes. Son como mis hermanos y no podría pensar en una relación. Y sobre lo de el resto de sus vidas… hay muchas mujeres que si les corresponderían, así que no hay de qué preocuparse… ¿Y tú, Lu-chan? ¿Loki no te había invitado a una cita?

—Así que Loki, ¿he, Lucy?

—Realmente nunca saldría con Loki.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es un mujeriego.

—Bueno, Lu-chan, el mil veces te ha dicho que dejaría de serlo por ti… que eres su bella princesa.

—Pero no, es un buen amigo pero nunca lo vería como algo más… Un momento…. ¿Qué hay de ti, Gray? Miles de chicas están detrás de ti y parece no importante. Pareces más asexual que Natsu.

—Pff, ninguna llama mi atención. —Dijo Gray poniendo los brazos detrás de su nuca.

— ¿Natsu es asexual? —Pregunto Levy confundida.

— ¿Asexual ese cerebro de humo? ¡Por favor! Estoy más que seguro que está enamorado de Lucy.

En ese momento la chica se ruborizo tanto, que si Erza se paraba a un lado de ella, su cabello perdería color a un lado del rostro de la chica.

— ¡Natsu no está enamorado de mi! ¿D...de donde sacan eso?

—Oh, Lu-chan… ¿Por qué tartamudeas? —Levy mostraba una cara divertida.

—Y...yo no es...toy tar...tartamudeando.

—Y estas mas roja que el cabello de Erza.

—Cierren la boca ya. —Dijo por ultimo Heartfilia haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Chicos!

Los tres chicos voltearon al instante, Erza y Natsu se dirigían corriendo hacia ellos, acompañados de Happy.

Al ver al pelirrosa, Lucy se sonrojo aun mas, dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado.

—Perdón por la tardanza. —Decía Erza recuperando el aire que había perdido por la velocidad con la que corrían. —Estaba terminando unas cosas.

—Y yo estaba esperando a Happy.

— ¡Aye! Encontré un libro de pescados en la biblioteca de la escuela y me quede leyéndolo.

— ¿Cómo entraste a la preparatoria en horario de clases, Happy?

—Fue fácil. Natsu me ayudo a brincarme una cerca.

Erza le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Natsu.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, Dragneel?!

—Yo solo quería… Hey, Lucy. —Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia que seguía igual de roja y se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, haciendo que esta se sonrojara más. — ¿Te sientes mal? Tu rostro está muy rojo.

—Si supieras la razón, Natsu. —Dijo Levy con un tono bromista.

—M...mejor vámonos.

—Siempre he tenido esta duda… ¿Por qué te llamas Happy?

Lucy nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso, pero se le hacía algo raro que una persona tuviera ese nombre.

—En realidad, Natsu me lo puso. A mí me gusta.

— ¿Y porque le pusiste así, Natsu?

—Esto me huele a buenos recuerdos. —decía Erza con una sonrisa.

—De hecho, es un muy buen recuerdo… Veras, Lucy… cuando yo tenía unos 10 años… fueron unas vacaciones y ya tenía un tiempo en que Makarov me había ayudado y me había aceptado en la Academia a pesar de no tener nada. Un día me encontraba en el bosque y se escucho el sonido de un llanto y cuando me acerque al lugar vi que era un niño muy raro… y era él. Cuando le pregunte su nombre y algunas cosas sobre él y vi que no me respondía, pensé que estaba enfermo, pero la verdad es que apenas y podía pronunciar algunas palabras. Cuando lo lleve al gran salón de la academia para que comiera algo todos se emocionaron y se pusieron felices. Y como no tenía un nombre y yo aun era un niño, pues decidí comenzar a llamarlo Happy… y así se quedo ese nombre.

—Ow, Natsu… no pensé que podrías ser tan lindo.

Y hubo un silencio incomodo por lo que Lucy acababa de decir.

—¡SE GUUSSSSSSTAAAN!

Fue ahí cuando grito el pequeño de cabellos azules haciendo sonrojar mucho a Natsu y Lucy.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —Le grito Lucy muy apenada.

Minutos después de unos gritos y risas, y un algo largo almuerzo, los chicos decidieron que entrarían al cine. Eran las 9:15 am, aun tenían bastante tiempo para regresar a la Academia.

—Por cierto… ¿Por qué muchos de ustedes viven en la Academia? —Pregunto Lucy confundida.

—Lo que pasa —esta vez hablo Erza—es que desde que se creó la Academia Fairy Tail, también se ha usado así como una casa hogar, pero sin adopciones. La primera directora lo hizo como una ayuda para todas las personas que no tuvieran un hogar o algo así, pero el director Makarov decidió ayudar a los niños huérfanos o sin hogar también, por eso creo Fairy Hills, el edificio de habitaciones para chicas, y el Gran Salón, que es donde pasamos el día los que vivimos ahí.

— ¿Son muchos los que ha, emmm… adoptado el director?

—Pues, si somos bastantes. —Ahora hablo Gray. —De hecho, la primera en llegar a la Academia fue Cana, según tengo entendido, un día estaba observando el Gran Salón, y cuando salió el director la vio y le pregunto si buscaba a alguien, y al parecer su madre murió cuando ella era muy chica, y creo que nunca conoció a su padre. Total, el Director le dijo que podía entrar a la Academia, que el pagaría todo y que podía quedarse a vivir ahí. Tiempo después llegue yo, me entere del lugar y decidí ir.

— ¿Y porque llegaste ahí?

Gray hizo una cara de desagrado y una mueca de tristeza.

—E...está bien, si no quieres decirlo, no te preocupes. Mejor sigue contándome.

—La siguiente en llegar fue Erza.

—Wow… ¿Entonces tú fuiste de las primeras que ayudo el maestro?

—Sí, la tercera, para ser exacta.

— ¿Y tu como llegaste hasta ahí?

Erza bajo la mirada. Gray recordó cuando ella llego al Gran Salón, con una ropa harapienta, su pelo escarlata y corto completamente despeinado, ella algo sucia y se notaba que llevaba días sin dormir y comer. E incluso iba descalza y solo con una pequeña muda de ropa. También recordó todas esas veces que la había encontrado llorando sola. A pesar de que ella era como su hermana, y que fue el primero en convivir con ella, no conocía su pasado. Absolutamente nada.

—Mira Lucy… no me gusta mucho recordar eso…. Lo único que te puedo decir es que yo viví en un orfanato desde lo años… Cuando tenía 10, un hombre, que de hecho era conocido del Director, y había trabajado en la Academia, me iba a adoptar. El había dejado de trabajar en la academia por algunos asuntos —le dijo Erza omitiendo muchísimas partes. —Y comenzó a trabajar en el orfanato, a pesar de los malos tratos hacia el personal. Pero… un día antes de mi adopción… El… —Se cayó por unos segundos, no quería mencionar que lo habían asesinado, y menos que el culpable había sido esa persona. —El murió, por una enfermedad que no se había tratado. Al día siguiente, me dijeron que ya no podía continuar en el orfanato, que no era culpa de los directivos que mi padre adoptivo hubiera muerto, y que había sacado de la calle a otra niña para que ocupara mi lugar, y pues, me echaron. Dure unos días vagando por las calles. Esa persona me platicaba todo lo que había hecho en la academia, y me dijo que algún día yo estudiaría ahí, cuando él me sacara del orfanato… Pero las cosas dieron ese giro, y cuando me echaron, lo primero que hice fue buscar la academia y el director me ayudo mucho. Y estoy en deuda con el por eso.

Lucy se limpio unas pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Debía de ser horrible que una niña tan pequeña tuviera que pasar por eso. Ilusionarse con una familia y que de un momento a otro esta ilusión se esfume. Lucy pensó que tal vez por eso Erza era así… que detrás de esa armadura y de esa fortaleza, hay una adolescente queriendo gritar.

La Heartfilia presintió que esa no era toda la historia, que no se le acercaba a todas las cosas que le pudieron pasar a Erza, que ni siquiera se le acercaba al verdadero sufrimiento, pero no le iba a preguntar mas. Al igual que Gray, por alguna razón ella debía de haberse guardado todo.

Ella había encerrado todo en su corazón, y lo había cubierto con una coraza de metal.

Con una armadura.

Era difícil creer que una persona tan dura, fuerte y aterradora, se en realidad una persona con tanto dolor en su corazón.

—Bien, olvidemos todo eso y mejor escojamos una película para entrar al cine. Tenemos hasta las 11.

— ¡Sí! —respondieron todos con gusto.

Después de escoger la película y comprar los boletos, Lucy detuvo a Erza y le dio un sorpresivo abrazo.

—Puedes aparentar ser dura como una roca, ser el caballero con la armadura más fuerte, pero… eres una de mis mejores amigas, Erza, y cuando necesites desahogarte con todo lo que te ha pasado, sabes que estaré ahí, siempre.

Por más que se contuvo, la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, que quito rápidamente. Ella odiaba llorar. Desde que Jellal regreso, volvió a llorar mucho.

Pero ya no lo haría.

Le respondió el abrazo a Lucy, sintiendo el calor de hermana que tenia por ella.

—Gracias, Lucy. Lo tendré en cuenta.

La rubia la tomo de ambas manos, y con lágrimas en los ojos por pensar todo lo que su "hermana" había pasado le sonrió.

—Ahora vamos, muero por ver esa película.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, un chico de tatuaje rojo y cabello azul miraba la escena y ya había escuchado toda la plática.

—Er…za…. Yo…. Yo no lo… hice….

* * *

BUAAAANOOO! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pronto habrá mas GaLe y GrUvia *u*, y también agregare la historia de Gray... Aun no sabemos si Silver (ya saben el devil slayer de Tartaros) es algo de Gray, yo digo que es su padre real... pero lo usare como su padre en la historia, también pronto aparecerá Wendy y Charle, y también todos los demás de Fairy Tail, y pues ya vieron una pequeña y no tan explicita parte del pasado de Erza... y déjenme decirles que los siguientes dos capítulos son los últimos en los que los chicos aparecen jovenes, pasara mucho tiempo en dos capítulos ;))... y llego la hora de contestar reviews!

**Guest:** ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! Me alegra mucho que te este gustando, y bueno, aqui tienes el cap :)) espero te agrade y habrá mas gruvia ;)

**Ya'Scarlet:** ¡Hola! El beso se aproxima, no te preocupes, pero quiero que sea algo asjdhahsdhasgda por eso aun no lo he puesto. De hecho quería ponerlo en este capitulo pero aun no es tiempo, hahaha. Por cierto, me leí tus historias y déjame decirte ¡Eres asombrosa! Me encanto Broken *u* y espero que la continúes :CC también las demás son asombrosas! Y pronto sabrás la historia del abuelo Rob y su asesino. Espero te guste el capitulo3

**Yuuko K:** Gracias por comenzar a leer! :D He tenido en mente lo del rival, pero quise dejarlo para el giro en el tiempo, osea, unos capítulos más, planeo que sea Simon uno de ellos, aunque no quiero hacerlo malo, y también un rival divertido sera Ichiya, ese si que lo tengo en la lista, y pues una rival para Erza... aun no he pensado en una, te agradecería tu opinión respecto a eso :).

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, lectores de las sombres, sus reviews me ayudan mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo, asi que son bien recibidos todos los que quieran! :)

¡Nos leemos luego!

_**ItsMarcelaYall.**_


	5. 5: Me encanta como mientes

15 hojas y 4336 palabras. ¡NUEVO RÉCORD!

Hola a todos. Perdón por haber tardado este capítulo, pero, como leerán, es el mas largo que he escrito en todos mis fanfics, y es que a partir de aquí comienza una "nueva era" si se podría decir así. Bueno, sin mas, les dejo aquí el capitulo 5 de Forbidden.

Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima, yo solo usos sus personajes por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía.

Asimismo, la canción "I Love the Way You Lie" pertenece al rapero Eminem, así como a sus respectivos autores y productores, yo solo la uso como inspiración.

* * *

**Forbidden.**

_Capítulo 4: "Me encanta como mientes"._

"_Incluso los ángeles tienen sus planes malvados, pero tú has llevado la muerte a nuevos extremos…" –I Love The Way You Lie (Part II), Eminem ft. Rihanna._

Llovía de nuevo. Durante todo el mes ha llovido. Todo el mes ha estado teñido de ese color gris que emanaba de cielo. ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué no lo había visto en un mes? No creo que sea por eso.

En unos días cumpliré 17 años… el próximo 29 de septiembre… Eso me hace sentir… incomoda.

Esperaba esa edad demasiado, porque por fin podría tomar buenos trabajos de los que ofrecía la academia, pronto presentaría mi examen para la universidad y planeaba mudarme a Crocus a estudiar ahí.

Pero ahora… Ahora no se si quiera hacerlo.

La mejor universidad de Derecho me había ofrecido una beca al 90%. Todos me decían que no perdiera la oportunidad, y no la quería perder.

Desde que empecé a buscar que estudiar, me enamore de esta carrera. El hecho de defender a los que intentan suprimir, de levantar la voz para hablar por todas esas personas que no escuchan, hacer algo para proteger a todos.

Gray siempre me decía que era perfecta para esta carrera, pero, el hecho de que me vaya de Magnolia haría que quedara un hueco.

Yo planeaba seguir yendo de visita, no quería perder comunicación con ninguno de mis amigos. Y menos ahora que es un momento en el que todos nos preocupamos por el futuro…

El futuro…. Pensar que, para tener un futuro, hay que tener un pasado… Y no siempre es uno bueno.

En mi pasado había muchas cosas malas… entre ellas esta Jellal.

Y por más que no lo quería recordar, el seguía ahí… presente en mis pensamientos.

Soy tan masoquista que quiero verlo. Verlo una vez más.

Pero siento que, si soy capaz de verlo, me hará dudar más sobre mi decisión de irme a Crocus.

Que dilema….

— ¡No lo pienses más, Erza! Te juro que si a mí me hablaran de la universidad de Literatura en Crocus no lo pensaría, ¡y mucho menos con una beca al 90%!

—Sé que es una oportunidad enorme, Lucy, pero aun no estoy segura de…

— ¡¿Cómo que no estas segura?! ¡Por Dios, Erza! Que no daría yo por una oportunidad así.

—La tendrías si te esforzaras más, Cana.

—Pfff… La escuela… simplemente no es lo mío.

—Y pensar que tu padre es uno de los mejores maestros de la academia.

—El hecho de Gildarts sea mi padre no quiere decir que deba ser la mejor estudiante, Lucy. Con sacar un sobresaliente estoy bien.

—Deberías dejar de pensar tan negativamente, Cana.

—Lo se Er, pero… no planeo seguir estudiando después de la preparatoria. Solo trabajare aquí y listo.

— ¿Y porque te quedarías trabajando aquí siempre?

—Pues, he vivido aquí toda mi vida. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a este lugar como para dejarlo. Aparte, aquí en el Gran Salón, fuera de clases y todo eso, tiene grandes cantidades del mejor alcohol de Fiore.

—Cana, tu siempre…

—Chicas… disculpen la molestia…

Una sonriente Mira llego a la mesa interrumpiendo la plática entre Lucy, Cana y Erza. Esta última se preguntaba cómo es que ella lograba tener siempre esa cara de felicidad.

— ¡Hola Mira! Ven siéntate con nosotras.

—Gracias por la invitación, Lucy. Pero sabes que para apoyarme económicamente trabajo como mesera aquí, y pues estoy en mi turno. Solo vengo a decirte que alguien te busca, Erza.

— ¿A mí? ¿Quién?

—Me dijo que te esperaba afuera, que solo te dijera eso.

—Mmmm… ahora salgo… Por cierto, Mira.

— ¿Si, Erza?

— ¿Laki está trabajando hoy?

—No, ella entra en turno hasta las 6:00, mientras yo tomo mi descanso. En este momento está en la playa con Bisca y Kinana, ¿quieres que la llame?

—No, no te preocupes. Solo déjame ver quien me busca y si tardo demasiado hablando con "la persona misteriosa" y ella llega, dile por favor que mañana tendremos la última junta para preparar Fantasía.

—Vaya, vaya…. ¿Sera el desfile?

—Si, el desfile y otros eventos que organizaremos.

—Perfecto, Erza. Ahora ve.

Erza corrió hacia la puerta, si era algo importante no era bueno hacerlo esperar.

—Oye, Mira… ¿Quién buscaba a Erza?

— ¿He? Vaya vaya Lucy y Cana…. Ustedes sí que suelen ser muy curiosas.

—Lo somos —dijo Cana con una sonrisa. —Ahora escúpelo Strauss.

—Bueno… En realidad no sé quién es, pero es bastante lindo. Cabello azul, alto, buen cuerpo, un extraño tatuaje rojo en el lado derecho de su rostro. Creo que es ese chico de ERA.

— ¿De ERA? Según las características que nos has dado, creo que es…. Oh por Dios… ¡El presidente estudiantil de ERA!

—Wow, quien pensaría que Erza engancharía a un riquillo.

—Igualmente, no me imaginaba eso de Erza.

—Vamos chicas, ella no lo engancho. Como presidente han tenido que ir a juntas, así que supongo que debe ser eso.

—Pues Erza debería engancharlo. Le hace falta un novio.

—Tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso, Cana.

—Ha hablado Lucy Heartfilia, la chica que no ha tenido novio.

—Vamos chicas —decía Mira tratando de calmar a las dos. —Aun somos demasiado jóvenes, ¿saben? Al menos ustedes dos sí. No tienen apuro.

— ¿Y tú, Mira? ¿Nunca has tenido novio?

— ¿Yo? Vaya, vaya… La verdad es que no.

— ¿Y qué hay de Laxus, he? —menciono Cana, con una pícara sonrisa.

— ¿Laxus? Él es un idiota.

—Mira ha llamado a alguien idiota… Creo que está enamorada, Cana.

—Eso mismo pienso yo, Lucy.

Erza salió del Gran Salón mirando a todos lados y no veía a nadie. Mira no le mentiría.

—Más te vale que no haya sido una broma, Mirajane.

Decidida, espero unos minutos para ver si había alguien cerca buscándola, aunque no pasó un minuto cuando lo vio a él.

—Erza.

Su mundo se puso de cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jellal?

—Necesito que hablemos.

— ¿De qué?

—No aquí, por favor. Me gustaría que fuéramos a un lugar más privado.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Por favor.

Había algo extraño en la mirada de Jellal. No era miedo, pero era algo parecido.

—Podemos ir a Fairy Hills, no está lejos y no creo que estén las chicas ahí.

—Me parece bien.

Fairy Hills, el dormitorio de las chicas que no tenían una casa fuera de la academia, no se encontraba demasiado lejos de esta. Sin embargo, se tenían que caminar al menos 10 o 15 minutos para llegar. 10 o 15 minutos que fueron muy incomodos para Erza y Jellal.

Erza agradecía que la Abuela Hilda, la matrona, no se encontrara en el edificio. Era el día de hacer las compras para la despensa.

Erza hiso pasar a Jellal. Era el primer chico que entraba a ese lugar y eso le ponía los vellos de punta.

—Subamos a mi habitación.

Erza estaba demasiado nerviosa, aunque no sabía porque. El simple hecho de tenerlo ahí, junto a ella, en su habitación, la ponía nerviosa.

Jellal se impresiono al ver las dimensiones de la habitación.

No tenía una gran decoración, pero era bastante agradable.

Tenía todos sus trofeos de esgrima y artes marciales, así como diferentes reconocimientos por sus perfectas calificaciones, y también tenía el equipo que usaba para practicar la esgrima, como también una gran variedad de espadas.

Su cama era grande, pero bastante sencilla. Una simple sabana, dos almohadas y a un lado, en su mesa de noche tenía una lámpara antigua, y una foto de ella con sus amigos de Fairy Tail.

Cerca de su cama, había una pequeña sala, y frente a esta, una especie de chimenea, arriba de esta tenía más fotografías aun. Jellal sonrió al ver una foto de Erza de pequeña, con una cálida sonrisa, como la que el recordaba.

—Linda decoración.

—Gracias, pero no venimos a ver mi decoración, Jellal. Que querías decirme.

Erza se sentó en su cama, Jellal se acercó y se paró junto a ella.

—Me iré.

Todo fue silencio.

—I...irte… ¿A dónde?

—No se… ERA… bueno, la Academia se enteró de… todo. Ya sabes.

—Ah… ¿todo?

—Todo.

— ¿Y a que te refieres con eso?

—Pues, saben… saben muchas cosas. Cosas por las cuales puedo ir a prisión.

— ¿Y porque huyes? ¿Por qué no enfrentar los hechos?

—No estoy huyendo. Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar antes.

— ¿Y crees que podrás arreglarlas mientras huyes? ¡¿En qué demonios piensas, Jellal?!

Erza comenzó a levantar la voz. Sabía que esas cosas a las que se referían eran a cosas que solo tenían que ver con ellos dos.

—En lo único que pienso, es en arreglar mi pasado.

—El pasado no se puede arreglar, Jellal. El pasado paso, y no hay vuelta de hoja.

—Lo se… Pero aún tengo cosas que aclarar. Cosas que te incluyen a ti, a mí y a…

— ¿A quién?

—Olvídalo.

— ¿A quién te refieres, Jellal?

— ¡A nosotros! ¡Solo a nosotros!

Jellal sacudió lentamente a Erza por los hombres. Esta, molesta, se puso de pie inmediatamente y lo empujo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Crees que puedes venir a sacudirme cada que quieras?

—Eso suena tentador, ¿sabes?

Jellal sonrió de medio lado, ganándose una Erza sonrojada y furiosa.

— ¡VETE AL DIABLO! ¡Y lárgate! Si te atrapan o no, no es problema mío. Por mi mejor. Así te alejan para siempre de mí.

— ¿En serio quieres que me alejen de ti? Mírame a los ojos y dímelo de nuevo. Y así veré si es real lo que me dices.

— ¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?

—Sí. Te estoy diciendo mentirosa.

—Al fin nos entendemos un poco. ¿Ahora qué tengo que hacer? ¿Matar a alguien para ser completamente idéntica a ti?

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo. —Le decía Jellal entre dientes.

—Lo sé perfectamente. Y tú también.

Jellal la volvió a tomar fuertemente de los brazos y Erza intentaba soltarse dándole algunos golpes.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Me vas a escuchar?

—Ya he escuchado lo suficiente.

—No has escuchado nada.

—Jellal… me estas lastimando.

—No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches.

En un rápido movimiento, Erza logro darle un pequeño pero demasiado fuerte puñetazo en una costilla. Jellal tuvo que soltarla para tomar la parte lastimada.

La Scarlet intento correr, pero Fernándes era más rápido, la alcanzo y la acorralo a la pared, con sus brazos a lado de la cabeza de la chica.

— ¿Ahora si me vas a escuchar?

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

—No. Y me alegra.

Sus miradas estaban fijas en la del otro. Ambas mostraban diferentes sentimientos encontrados.

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que yo no mate al abuelo Rob?

—Típica frase de un asesino: "Yo no lo hice".

—Pues podrá sonar típico, pero yo no lo hice, Erza.

—Por favor. Está más claro. Yo te vi… Te vi ese día.

—No era el único en esa habitación. Simon y Sho también estaban ahí.

— ¿Simon y Sho? ¿Esperas que crea que fue alguno de ellos? Sho estaba inconsciente, y Simon…. Él te miraba con miedo y furia. Esa mirada decía más que mil palabras. Tú fuiste el que comenzó a volverse loco días antes, no Sho o Simon.

—Eso no demuestra nada.

— ¡Claro que lo demuestra! —Respiro para calmarse. —Por favor, déjame sentarme.

Jellal accedió.

Erza se acomodó en el pequeño sofá individual que estaba en su habitación, Jellal tomo asiento en la mesa de centro, frente a ella.

Con los ojos cerrados, Erza comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a cambiar tanto? ¿Cuándo comenzó a ser más importante para ti el dinero y poder que tus amigos?

—Eso no es verdad, y tú lo sabes.

—Ya no sé qué es lo que realmente pasa a mí alrededor. ¿No te da ni un poco de remordimiento el venir a buscarme sabiendo que asesinaste a la única persona que me quería adoptar? ¿A la persona con la que podría formar una familia?

—Erza…

— ¿Por qué?... Sabes… en la primera página de nuestra historia… aquella vez en que nos conocimos, el día en que nos vimos por primera vez… El futuro para mi parecía tan cercano… tan brillante, a pesar de estar en ese agujero.

Jellal se limitó a observarla.

—Pero… se volvió tan… doloroso, aun la verdad no sé de qué me sorprendo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A ti. A todo. En ese momento era una niña de 10 años, y creo, que por todo lo que pase, era lo suficiente madura. Desde que nací, mi vida no ha sido la más dichosa. Nunca conocí a mis padres. Me abandonaron cuando era un bebé que acababa de nacer. Pase mi vida por las calles de la aldea, ayudando en pequeños trabajos para comer aunque sea un trozo de pan, y agradezco a esa gente que me regalo prendas. Pase fríos horribles y calores insoportables desde siempre… La partera solo me cuido por 4 años… yo era una vagabunda desde los 4 años, durmiendo en las calles, conviviendo con perros y otros animales callejeros… con un enorme riego de morir o de ser lastimada por alguien. Después, llegaron esos tipos del orfanato, y comenzaron a recoger a los niños huérfanos, tuvieran hermanos mayores o no… Pero nos llevaban a la fuerza y con golpes. Y el orfanato… parecía todo menos eso. Trabajos forzados, poco alimento, ropa horrible, golpes, maltratos…. Tú lo debes saber al igual que yo, ¿cierto? Es por eso que no me sorprende el hecho de que todo eso también fuera doloroso.

—Todos tuvimos un duro comienzo.

—Yo deseaba enormemente que el abuelo Rob me adoptara.

—Yo lo sé.

— ¿Y porque hiciste eso?

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no lo hice?

—No puedo creerte, Jellal. En un momento dado, te convertiste en una persona ambiciosa, deseosa de poder y de no sé qué tantas cosas… olvidaste quien eras y quien éramos nosotros.

—Tenía que encontrar una forma de sacarnos de ahí.

—Vaya forma.

—Bueno, yo ya te escuche, Erza… ahora tú me escucharas a mí.

Erza bajo la mirada. A pesar de que veía en sus ojos una rara sinceridad, no lograba convencerse de que él le hablaba con la verdad.

—Asesinaste gente… no solo al abuelo Rob.

—Lo hice para salvarte.

— ¿Salvarme? ¡De la única persona que deseo ser salvada es de ti!

— ¡Y la única persona que puede salvarme a mí, eres tú!

— ¿Qué dices?

Jellal se arrodillo frente a Erza. Él era bastante más alto que ella, así que quedaron casi a la misma altura. El peliazul le tomo el rostro con ambas manos.

—Desde ese día que llegaste y te vi limpiándote las lágrimas con furia, supe que eras una persona fuerte, amable… una gran persona. Llamaste la atención de muchos niños, al no hacer ningún ruido, al no llorar al saber lo duro que sería estar en ese lugar... y sobre todo, llamo la atención ese cabello escarlata. —El chico tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo beso. —Un tono tan raro… pero a la vez hermoso.

Erza se sonrojo. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma.

—Cuando volví a verte, pensé que te irías encima de mí y me matarías… pero no lo hiciste. Te hice sufrir… no lo digo por lo del abuelo Rob, si no por todo lo demás.

—Jellal…

El chico le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Ahora mismo desearía estar muerto por todo lo que hice que te pasara. Pudimos ser libres, salir de ese lugar… Esos tipos me prometieron todo. Y yo como un idiota les creí.

Erza tomo la mano de Jellal, la aparto de sus labios y comenzó a hablar.

—Sabes… Incluso los ángeles tienen sus planes malvados… pero tú llevaste la muerte a nuevos extremos.

—Ellos te golpeaban… merecían eso.

—Claro que no… creo… creo que soy una idiota.

Una lágrima salió por su mejilla. Al instante, Jellal la limpio con su pulgar.

— ¿Por qué idiota?

—Por seguir pensando lo mismo siempre…

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Jellal volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa de centro, frente a Erza, pero esta vez más cerca de ella.

—Pienso que tu…yo… bueno…. Has hecho muchas cosas malas… pero, tú siempre serás mi héroe… aunque pierdas la cabeza.

—Erza…

Jellal se acercó más a ella, y Erza, intentando alejarlo, puso las manos sobre los hombres de él. Intento ponerse de pie, pero en ese momento el chico la tomo de los brazos y se lanzó a sus labios.

Fue un beso lento y profundo, lleno de sentimiento. Sentimientos que ambos estaban guardando desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Erza cerro sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jellal, este se levantó llevándose consigo a la escarlata. Al momento en que quedaron de pie, Jellal tomo a Erza de la cintura y la levanto unos centímetros.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, apenas llevaban unos minutos fundidos en ese pequeño pero a la vez gran beso, que, a pesar de que apenas había pasado menos de un minuto, ellos sentían como si hubieran pasado horas.

Erza se separó lentamente a tomar aire… había deseado eso por tanto tiempo, y había sido mejor de lo que esperaba….

Pero aun así… eso no debía estar pasando.

No podían estar juntos, al menos no por ahora…. Todo era demasiado peligroso.

Y prohibido.

—Basta, por favor, Jellal. —decía Erza con la voz entrecortada.

Jellal solo la atrajo más hacia él y la volvió a besar.

Erza cayo de nuevo en la profundidad del beso. Esta vez fue algo más salvaje.

En un breve descuido, Erza abrió los labios y Jellal aprovecho para que su lengua ingresara. Erza se sorprendió, y por más que intento separarse de él, no pudo.

Ambos luchaban por el control, y él iba en ventaja.

Erza volvió a cortar el beso. Su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía mareada. Se soltó del agarre de Jellal y se alejó, topando en la pared más cercana, se sostuvo de la pequeña chimenea e intento controlarse y estabilizar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Jellal se pasó la mano por el cabello. Estaba demasiado frustrado.

—Dame un segundo, por favor.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Estabas muy cómoda hace un segundo.

—Fue algo estúpido.

—No es estúpido demostrar lo que siente.

— ¿Y que si no siento nada? ¿Si fue un simple impulso y nada más?

Jellal sintió más fuerte la frustración. Dio una patada leve a la mesa de centro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar el jarrón de cristal que había en ella.

Los vidrios quedaron regados.

Era como una pelea que habían tenido antes de que Erza escapara del orfanato.

— ¿En serio quieres que crea que no sentiste nada?

—Una pregunta parecida te iba a hacer yo… ¿quieres que crea que tu no mataste al abuelo Rob?

— ¿Nunca lograre convencerte?

—Jellal, date cuenta…. Ahora hay confusión en nuestras voces, e incluso ya hasta hay vidrios rotos por esta absurda pelea.

—Aun así… por más que intento convencerte, por hacer que me creas, no lo haces… no me escuchas. En este tira y afloja tu siempre ganaras, Erza. Incluso cuando yo tengo razón.

—Por favor. Eso no es verdad. No puedo ir por ahí prometiéndole a todo el mundo creerle, cuando se lo que son. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Hacer lo mismo que aquel día? ¿Alimentarme con cuentos de tu propia mano, con palabras violentas y amenazas sin fundamento? Me da asco pensar el hecho de que todas esas peleas sean las que me mantienen satisfecha.

—Eso sonó muy diferente a ti. —Jellal sonrió. — ¿Qué es lo que sientes, ahora?

—Me siento horrible. Así que quizás soy una masoquista, siempre trato de huir, pero no quiero dejarte ir. —Jellal abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y Erza los mantenía fuertemente cerrados. —Quiero que las paredes, todo lo que ha visto lo que hemos pasado, se marche… junto con nuestros recuerdos… mezclándose con el humo.

—No quiero que mañana por la mañana, cuando despiertes, un rayo de luz te ilumine y se vea el poco maquillaje que usas este corrido, porque aunque no lo queramos, estamos en la estela de la destrucción.

—No, Jellal, no…

—Shh, Erza. Guarda silencio, habla con suavidad. Dime que lamentare que me hayas empujado contra esa maldita mesa, esta noche, para poder apartarte de mí.

— ¡Deja de confundirme! Primero me dices que me quieres cerca, después que quieres que te diga que te alejes de mi… yo…

— ¡Yo tampoco me entiendo! Quisiera tener una manera de que, cuando tu intentaras tocarme, yo poder gritarte que no lo hicieras, pero no puedo. —Jellal abrazo a Erza. —Estoy seguro de que, si en este momento tú salieras corriendo de la habitación, yo te seguiría como un cachorro perdido.

Erza mantenía sus manos en el pecho de Jellal, luchando para que las lágrimas que había en sus ojos no salieran.

— ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz de una vez por todas?

—Cariño… —le dijo a la Scarlet con una voz profunda. Esta tembló al sentir el aliento del chico muy cerca de su cuello. —Sin ti no soy nada. Por más que quiero que seas feliz, dejarte y que superes todo… no puedo. Me niego a dejarte. Te juro que sin ti estoy tan perdido. —Deshizo el abrazo unos momentos, tomo las manos de Erza y las sostuvo alrededor de su cuello, mientras el la volvía a envolver por la cintura. —Abrázame…. Dime lo horrible que soy, pero que me perdonas y que me querrás siempre.

Erza se soltó y se volvió a alejar de él. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Ella sentí que si él no se iba en ese instante, no lograría contenerse más y terminaría hecha un mar de lágrimas enfrente de Jellal. Y no quería eso. No quería que él pensara que era débil ante su presencia.

—Erza… quiero que después de eso me empujes. Que sea una consecuencia del camino destructivo en el que estamos.

—Parecemos dos psicópatas, Jellal. —Dijo apenas con un pequeño hilo de voz.

—Lo sé, pero nosotros sabemos que, no importa cuántos cuchillos nos clavemos el uno al otro en la espalda, siempre nos protegeremos el uno al otro. Tenemos esa suerte. Al menos eso quiero pensar.

—Yo ya no se ni que pensar de esta situación.

El chico la volvió a tomar de las manos.

—Sabes que juntos podemos mover montañas, pero no queramos hacer una de un grano de arena. —Erza estaba confundida por las palabras de Jellal, ya no podía pensar con claridad. —Creo que esta noche me golpeaste más de dos veces… pero, ¿Quién las cuenta?

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Golpearme tres? ¿O hacerlo hasta que pierdas la cuenta?

— ¿En verdad sigues creyendo que te haría daño a ti?

—Lo estás haciendo ahora. No físicamente, pero lo estás haciendo.

—Yo no quiero eso… Cuando éramos niños, yo soñaba, tontamente en que un día tú y yo seriamos felices por siempre y que encontraríamos la fuente de la juventud, para estar toda la eternidad junto a ti… Después, fue lo mismo, excepto por lo de la juventud eterna. —Jellal sonrió un poco. —Por eso hice lo que tuve que hacer. No podía dejar que esos tipos siguieran haciéndote daño.

Por impulso, Erza soltó una de sus manos de la de Jellal, y la llevo hasta la mejilla de este.

—Esto… este cariño, o no se… este…

—Amor. Yo lo llamaría amor.

—No sabemos lo que es, Jellal. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que sea cariño o amor, es una locura. Estamos completamente chiflados.

—Pues me niego a recibir ayuda psicológica.

—Nos mandarían a un manicomio.

—Lo único que yo pensaba era que, si tú te ibas, yo quemaría los doscientos pies cuadrados que ese orfanato tenia de piso. —Erza rio. —Y no había nada que tú pudieras hacer para evitarlo.

—Estás loco.

—Contigo estoy jodidamente bien. Pero sin ti… pierdo la cabeza.

—En este momento deberías quedarte aquí y ver cómo me quemo. Pero está bien… porque de una forma u otra me gusta como duele.

**ERZA POV:**

En este mismo momento quería que Jellal se quedara aquí y me escuchara llorar. Pero estaba bien… esto es una locura, pero aunque no quiera lo amo. Y esto sonara estúpido viniendo de mi pero, si para estar con el tengo que soportar el hecho de que quiera mentirme por lo que paso en el pasado, está bien.

Porque amo como me miente.

**FIN ERZA POV.**

—Aún tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

— ¿Vas a regresar?

—Eso espero… no sé si sepas, pero en este instante… la policía me está buscando.

— ¿La… policía?

—Sí. Llego una carta o algo así a ERA, mencionando todo y supuestamente con pruebas. Me expulsaron y hui. Ahora me buscan.

—Pero… ¿Nadie te puede ayudar? ¿Ultear, o alguien?

—A Ul también la buscan.

— ¿Qué?

—Por cómplice, y porque ella también tenía unos asunto.

—Nosotros podemos ayudarte.

— ¿Quieres ayudar a un asesino?

—Quiero ayudarte… como amiga.

—Yo ya no veo esto como una simple amistad.

—Yo… yo… No quiero que te vuelvan a quitar la libertad.

—Veré que hacer.

Sus miradas se encontraron y duraron unos segundo viéndose. Jellal volvió a darle un pequeño y cálido beso en los labios.

—Cuando esto acabe, y cuando logres perdonarme completamente y creerme que yo no mate al abuelo… quiero que te vayas conmigo.

—Jellal….

—Por favor. Como siempre soñamos.

—Primero quiero estar segura de que eres inocente.

—Te lo demostrare. Oye —Jellal levanto el rostro de la chica y vio que unas amargas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. —Quiero que te mantengas bien. Tienes grandes amigos, Scarlet. Debes estar feliz por ellos. Yo voy a regresar. Te lo juro.

— ¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—Pero, quiero que regreses con un papel de que realmente estas libre de todo.

—Lo hare.

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios. Erza sabía que no lo vería durante muchísimo tiempo. Se sentía mal por besar al asesino del que ella consideraba su padre, pero, a la vez sentía cierta honestidad en su voz.

Lo amaba.

Eso era lo que le dolía más.

Continuaron con ese largo y apasionado beso. Querían quedarse así, al menos el último tiempo que estarían juntos.

* * *

¡Les juro que este ha sido mi capitulo favorito! No se si me salio un poco Ooc o algo, pero me quedo exactamente como quería. Como verán, Erza y Jellal son un poco (muchísimo) masoquistas, y Erza esta confundida respecto a lo del Abuelo Rob y todo lo que paso con Jellal, ya en el siguiente capitulo Erza contara su historia y espero que ahora si, en el siguiente, aparezcan Juvia y Gajeel, y también aparecerán Sho, Milliana, Wally y *redoble de tambores* ¡SIMON! Que tendrá un papel muuuy importante en esta historia.

Por cierto, también aparecerá Ichiya próximamente, y Lyon también, así como algunos secretos de Gray y otras cosillas. Se pondrá interesante.

Si hay algo que no entendieron o si vieron algún error, díganmelo saber con toda confianza.

Por cierto, quiero dedicar este capitulo a **Ya'Scarlet** ¡Aquí esta el beso! La verdad no se como me quedo aksdgahs, es la primera vez que escribo sobre un beso x.x no se como seria la experiencia ni tengo experiencia en eso hahaha, pero espero que te guste este capitulo tanto como me gusto a mi.

Ahora los reviews:

**Ya'Scarlet:** Jellal es el acosador personal de Erza e.e Pronto sabrás quien mato Rob, y déjame decirte que tu teoría esta demasiado cerca de lo que paso. Pienso poner a Kagura, pero no como rival, y de hecho planeaba que Ultear le diera unos pequeños celos a Erza, pero solo por molestar a Jellal, y obviamente saldrá Meredy también ¡Serán el trío dinámico! Ok no, pero me encanta como son juntos y como Mered y Ul molestan a Jellal x) Y como dije mas arriba, espero que te haya gustado el beso, por eso te dedique el capitulo, no solo por ser una de las que han leído esta historia desde el comienzo, si no porque, como me dijiste, esperabas esto. Te mando igual un abrazo y ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo!

**Yuuko K:** Seguiré tu consejo sobre Simon, en cuanto lei esa parte de tu review se me vinieron demasiadas ideas :D y Ichiya, incluso yo espero que ya salga en mi fic(? el le dará un tono divertido a esta historia, te lo aseguro. Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas con la historia! Un abrazo!

**Mistgun:** ¡Gracias por amar mi fic! Yo los amo a todos ustedes por seguirlo, porque me dan ánimos de seguirlo :). De verdad espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes :D

**Jinx:** Perdón por tardar :C Es porque este capitulo quería que fuera bastante largo, ya que no subiré hasta la próxima semana, y aquí esta todo el Jerza que querías ;), gracias por seguir el fic y espero que sigas leyendo!

Por ultimo, déjenme decirles que planeaba subir el siguiente el domingo, pero como en México (no se si en otros países) es Semana Santa (una semana muy católica) mi familia suele ir a todos los eventos que hay en la iglesia, y por ende, me llevan a mi obligada T.T, no es que sea atea, no lo soy, pero no creo mucho en la iglesia, creo que solo es una mafia lavacerebros hahaha. Así que subiré hasta la siguiente semana. De una vez les digo que el capitulo 7 lo subiré hasta mayo, ya que los primeros días de ese mes saldré de vacaciones y no tendré mi notebook a la mano y no podre publicar, pero es bueno avisarlo de una buena vez.

Ahora si me despido, les mando un abrazo, y a los que estén de vacaciones ¡disfrútenlas! y a los que no, pues ¡disfruten a escuela o trabajo!

Adiós~

**ItsMarcelaYall.**


	6. 6: Miedo

Hola chicos, tarde un poco más de lo normal para subir esto... la verdad es que estaba muy falta de inspiración, ademas que estoy a punto de explotar por tantas cosas que tengo que hacer... Cabe recalcar que este no es mi capitulo favorito, ni siquiera se si quedo bien, pero prometo que el siguiente estará mejor... Sin más, los dejo para que lean:

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo uso sus personajes por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mia.**

* * *

**Forbidden.**

_Capítulo 6: Miedo._

"_Confusa y conmovida por la verdad y las mentiras, así que ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no. Siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi cabeza, así que ya no puedo confiar en mi misma"._

—G_oing Under, Evanescence._

**X**

**X**

**X**

— ¿Qué?

Lucy aun no creía lo que su mejor amiga le estaba diciendo.

—Ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo.

Erza estaba tan nerviosa y apenada que le era imposible volver a decirle a Lucy lo que hizo la noche anterior.

— ¡Dios, Erza! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!

—Por un momento pensé que estabas en shock.

— ¡Lo estaba! ¡Mi mejor amiga acaba de dar su primer beso! ¡Y vaya primer beso!

La cara de Erza se tornó de un rojo más rojo que su cabello.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —Lo único que logro fue empujar a Lucy de la silla donde esta se encontraba sentada.

—Oye, eso me dolió muchísimo. Recuerda que tienes una fuerza anormal.

—Lo siento… Es que, la forma en que lo dijiste fue muy vergonzosa, si alguien te escuchara.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? De vez en cuando es bueno decir lo que sientes. No deberías usar esa armadura siempre.

—Sabía que te lo tenía que decir a ti. Después de todo, lo prometimos.

—Es tan lindo verte sonrojada. —Lucy sonrió. —Y dime… ¿fue con ese chico de ERA?

— ¡QUE CIERRES LA BOCA, LUCY!

La chica se cubrió antes de recibir otro golpe por parte de su amiga.

—Lo siento. ¡Es que de verdad estoy emocionada! ¿No le dirás nada a Levy aun?

—Sabes que Levy es muy buena amiga, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga. Agradece que te lo contara a ti.

—A veces eres demasiado cerrada. —dijo Lucy, haciendo un ligero mohín. — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Sabes cuanta gente a sufrido por contar sus cosas? Miles.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que nosotras contaremos tus cosas?

—Lo sé, confió mucho en ustedes, pero…. Es difícil… recordar algo que no quieres.

—Eso lo comprendo. —la rubia se quedó pensativa. — ¿Lo quieres? A ese chico, claro.

—Pues… algo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Él se ira.

—Ósea, lo quieres, das tu primer beso con él… ¡y lo dejas ir! ¿Qué pasa contigo, Erza?

—Bien, bien… ¿saliendo de clases puedes ir a mi casa? Bueno, a mi habitación en Fairy Hills.

—Claro… Me tienes que aclarar muchas cosas. —Hizo una pausa. — ¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a comprar algo para comer y después vamos a Fairy Hills?

—Me encantaría. Ayer traje de almuerzo mi último pedazo de pastel de fresas y necesito otro.

—Erza… sabes que ayer fue jueves, ¿verdad?

—Claro, Lucy.

—Y el pastel lo compraste el martes. Incluso los chicos y yo te acompañamos a comprarlo.

— ¿Y?

—Era un pastel extra grande.

—Y las fresas estaban frescas. —Erza tenía una cara de una niña recibiendo lo que esperaba en navidad.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste terminar ese pastel tan rápido?!

—He comido más en menos tiempo.

—No lo puedo imaginar.

El resto del día paso demasiado rápido, las clases se fueron volando. Como era viernes, las clases terminaban a las 14:00, y para eso faltaban 25 minutos.

Pero el timbre sonó antes.

Erza se levantó de su asiento guardando sus cosas. Lucy la esperaría en la entrada, y no quería retrasarse.

—Hey, Scarlet.

Erza suspiro. Conocía perfectamente esa voz, y nada bueno venía con ella.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Ever?

—Aquí están los apuntes de Freed que necesitabas.

Justo cuando Erza los iba tomar, Evergreen los dejo caer al suelo.

—Ups, creo que se me resbalaron.

—Bueno. —Erza se agacho a recogerlos del suelo. —Que esperábamos de una niña con complejo de reina y el cerebro lleno de tierra.

—Mira, Erza…

—No, mira tú, Evergreen. Te lo he advertido muchas veces, y no quiero volver a decirlo. No te metas conmigo. Si quieres ser la "reina de las hadas" gánate el título. A mí me lo dieron sin pedirlo. ¿Y sabes porque? Porque estoy aquí para todos, ayudo a la escuela, a mis compañeros. No me gane el titulo por estar de lamebotas con el director, ni por hacerme amiga de su nieto. Tampoco te lo ganaras tratando a la gente como lo haces. No eres una reina, ni mucho menos. Que te entre bien en la cabeza.

Erza tomo sus cosas y salió del aula. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo con esa chica.

Erza y Ever no tenían una muy buena relación. La chica tenía un complejo de reina. Sentía que, por ser amiga de Laxus, el nieto del director, podía mandar a cuanto se le antojara, y siempre con el pretexto de que "si no haces lo que te digo, le diré a Laxus que hable sobre ti con el director", algo que a Erza le molestaba mucho. Sobre todo porque ella no tenía ningún derecho a amenazar a ningún alumno.

Unos minutos más tarde, se reunió con Lucy en la entrada.

—Erza, te tardaste bastante.

—Lo siento. Un problema llamado "Evergreen" me detuvo un momento.

— ¿Ella de nuevo? ¿Qué no se cansara nunca de intentar molestarte? Y digo intentar porque siempre le cierras la boca.

—Dejemos eso en paz, la verdad es aburrido hablar de ella.

—Tienes razón, ahora vayamos por comida.

Durante toda una hora, Erza y Lucy pasearon por el centro de Magnolia, aunque sus planes fallaron, pues fueron seguidas por dos chicos.

—En serio chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí si nadie los invito?

—Estábamos aburridos, Lucy.

— ¿Y acaso somos su entretenimiento?

— ¡Aye! —dijo un niño de cabellos azules que, aunque no lo habían notado, también venía con los otros dos.

— ¡Tú también estas aquí, mocoso!

—Natsu… Lucy me llamo mocoso.

—Hey, Lucy…. Deja en paz a Happy.

— ¡Y lo defiendes a él, pedazo de idiota!

—Claro, es mi familia.

—Vaya pedazo de carbón que tienes por cerebro, cerillo.

—Oh, ¿quieres comenzar una pelea, pervertido?

— ¿Me llamas a mi pervertido, fogoso?

—No veo a nadie más desnudo por aquí, calzoncillo-man.

—Gray, tu ropa. —decía un pequeño Happy aguantándose la risa.

— ¡Cuando se fue!

Por más que las chicas intentaron despistar a Nastu, Happy y Gray, no lo lograron. Incluso tuvieron que ir a casa de Lucy, ya que, como en Fairy Hills no estaba permitida la entrada a chicos, estos amenazaron a Erza con entrar de cualquier manera.

Algo que Erza no aceptaría nunca.

— ¿Y porque tenemos que ir a mi casa?

—Por qué es grande.

—Esa nos es una buena excusa, Natsu.

— ¿No? Bueno, realmente no sé porque vamos a tu casa. Solo quería decir algo.

— ¿Tu padre no se molestara, Lucy?

—Mi papá ni siquiera se entera cuando llego a casa. Los únicos lugares de la casa que frecuenta son su habitación y su despacho. Y claro, la tumba de mamá.

— ¿Cómo era ella? —pregunto Gray.

—Ella… era muy linda. Es lo que más recuerdo. Tenía 5 años cuando ella murió, así que no la recuerdo mucho. Pero arriba, hay un cuadro de ella. Vengan.

Lucy los condujo hasta las escaleras. A la mitad, estas se dividían en dos pasillos, y al final de cada uno había una puerta, aunque claro, a lo largo de ese enorme pasillo, había muchas más.

—Aquí. —Lucy señalo un cuadro. —Ella es mi madre.

—Lucy… Eres idéntica a ella.

Erza estaba demasiado impresionada.

—No dudo que en unos dos años te veas justo así. —le dijo Gray señalando el cuadro.

— ¿En serio piensan eso? La verdad muchos me lo han dicho, pero no creo ser tan parecida a ella.

—Lucy, ¿eres ciega? ¡Eres tu unos años más grande!

—Ya, ya… vamos a mi habitación.

En cuanto los hombres comenzaron a caminar, Erza detuvo a Lucy del brazo.

—No vayas a mencionar nada del beso a esos idiotas.

—Claro que no, Erza. Se que es algo personal, nunca lo diría.

Pero para la desgracia de ambas, cierto enano de cabellos azules había escuchado el comentario.

— ¿Beso? Esto será interesante…

—Chicas, tardaron mucho… ¿Al menos trajeron algo de comer?

—Ya pedimos las pizzas, en unos momentos llega.

—Por cierto… ¿vieron a Happy?

— ¿Happy? Venía con ustedes ¿no?

—Aquí estoy. —Dijo el chico entrando a la habitación. —Yo también tengo necesidades que hacer.

—No necesitamos explicaciones. —Dijo Gray con aburrimiento.

— ¡Oigan! Tengo una pregunta para todos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Happy? —Pregunto Erza. El de cabello azul puso sus manos en su boca, cubriendo así la risa que estaba aguantando

— ¿Ya dieron su primer beso?

— ¡PEQUEÑO MOCOSO PERVERTIDO! —Gritaron Gray y Lucy al mismo tiempo. Erza solo se sonrojo.

— ¿Primer beso? ¿Eso para qué es?

—Hay, Natsu… tu idiotez no tiene límites.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¿Por qué me insultas, Natsu? —Lloriqueo Happy. —Creí que eras mi amigo.

—Lo siento, solo no me insultes tampoco.

—Ya, ya… ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Happy?

—Pues veras, Gray… Me pico la curiosidad. Ahora… primero me responde…. —cubrió sus ojos y empezó a señalar al "azar" según él. — ¡ERZA! Ahora cuéntame…. ¿ya diste tu primer beso?

La mencionada se sonrojo tanto, que su cabello comenzó a perder color a comparación de su rostro.

— ¿B-beso? N-un-nunca.

— ¿Nunca? —Happy dio una mirada picara. —Ese sonrojo y ese tartamudeo no me dice lo mismo.

—B-bueno… es que… nunca.

—Ya, ya Happy. ¿Saben? Hay que ir a ver si llegaron las pizzas.

Lucy logro calmar un poco lo tensa que Erza se había puesto. En cuanto los chicos salieron de la habitación, Erza detuvo a Lucy.

—Estoy segura de que Happy nos escuchó.

—Yo igual, Er. ¿Qué te parece si te quedas a dormir hoy? Así podremos hablar después de que estos idiotas se vayan.

—Gracias, Lucy. Me parece bien.

_/Por otro lado/_

— ¿Ya llegamos, Jellal?

—Estamos cerca.

—Date prisa. Tenemos que llegar por Meredy.

—Te dije que si seguías conmigo era riesgoso que la adoptaras.

—No podía dejarla sola. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Aun así Ult…

—Vamos Jellal, no me digas que no quieres a mi pequeña.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que la quiero! Sabes que tú eres como una hermana para mí. Y Meredy es igual de importante, y por eso mismo, y porque la quiero, desearía que no estuviera involucrada con nosotros.

—Ella no sabe nada sobre eso.

—Pero se lo tendrás que decir en cuanto le digas que nos iremos de Magnolia.

—Siento que me odiara. Después de todo soy una asesina. Como la persona que mato a sus padres.

—Ambos lo somos.

Ambos chicos iban en un auto práctico, rumbo a una pequeña casa a las afueras de Magnolia. Al llegar y entrar, una amable chica de unos 10 años los recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ultear! ¡Jellal! Llegaron.

—Hola pequeña. —Ultear la abrazo. — ¿Estas lista?

— ¡Claro! Siempre he querido salir de vacaciones.

—Bien, solo déjame decirte que tal vez no volveremos por un tiempo. Y tendrás que continuar tus estudios en casa.

— ¿En casa? Eso es aburrido. En ERA tenía muchos amigos.

—Bueno, a veces tienes que sacrificar algunas cosas, Mered. Pero veras que seguirás teniendo amigos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Bien.

—Quita esa cara, Meredy. —Jellal sacudió el cabello de la pelirosa. —Aun nos tienes a nosotros, ¿no?

—Si… pero ustedes ya son grandes. Yo quiero una amiga para jugar con mis muñecas.

—La tendrás. Yo puedo jugar contigo, nena.

—Gracias Ultear. —Se abalanzo sobre la mencionada y la abrazo. —Te quiero muchísimo. Eres como mi mamá. O mejor… tú eres mi mamá.

Ultear se quedó congelada ante lo que sus oídos escucharon. Lo único que logro hacer fue ponerse a la altura de la niña y abrazarla.

—Yo también te quiero muchísimo, mi niña.

Jellal estaba enternecido con la escena. Por un momento imagino como sería si Erza y el fueran padres… Pero inmediatamente descarto la idea. No podía.

No podía meterla en sus problemas.

Unas horas más tarde, los tres chicos iban por la autopista, rumbo a cualquier lugar que los mantuviera seguros por un tiempo. La pequeña niña iba dormida en el asiento trasero, y los otros dos chicos iban, obviamente, adelante.

— ¿Sabes que Erza conoce a Gray?

—Lo sé.

— ¿Y por qué no le preguntaste con el cuándo la llegaste a ver?

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué le dijera que yo soy la hermana muerta de Gray? Por favor. Ahora menos que nunca, él y Lyon deben saber que sigo viva.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que se enteren?

—Por la misma razón por la que tú te niegas a permanecer con Erza. Tenemos 17 años, Jellal. Y ya somos unos criminales. ¿Sabes en cuanto problemas se metería Gray para encontrarme?

—Me imagino.

—Es mejor así. Ya sufrió bastante el día que se enteró que mamá y yo habíamos "muerto". Ella si murió. Yo no.

—Era una gran madre, ¿no?

—No lo sé… A veces tengo un gran rencor por el hecho de que me mando a ese internado por tanto tiempo.

—Lo hizo por tu bien. Estabas muy mal después de lo de tu padre.

— ¿Pero qué pensarías tú, en pleno inicio de tu pubertad, si tu madre te manda a un internado, y un día que te dejan salir de visita vas a tu casa y ves que tu mamá ha adoptado a dos mocosos? Lo primero que me pasa por la mente es que yo no era "digna de ser su hija.

—No lo pienses así. Al menos tuviste a tu madre contigo. Creo que, si mi suerte hubiera sido otra, ahora no tendría que estar huyendo.

—Pero no hubieras conocido a Erza.

—Eso es lo que me mantiene en mi lugar.

—Me gustaría que algún día podamos andar por todos lados sin escondernos. Lo normal es que dos adolescentes de 17 años y una niña de 10 estén en alguna fiesta o algo así, no huyendo de la justicia.

—Seria genial. Pero eso no paso por nuestra mente hace unos años.

—Cierto.

—Duerme, Ultear. Te hace falta descansar.

—Está bien, pero solo unos minutos. En cuanto despierte yo conduciré y tú descansaras.

—Está bien. Ahora cállate y duerme.

— ¡Que beso tan más lindo! Fue tierno, pero atrevido a la vez.

Lucy tenía una cara de encanto por la historia que le estaba contando su amiga.

—Es muy vergonzoso, ¿sabes?

—Sería más vergonzoso para ti si los chicos siguieran aquí.

—Por fortuna se largaron.

—Por fortuna. Ahora… sígueme contando.

—Bueno, tuvimos una larga, muy larga charla… y… Dios, Lucy, ya no puedo con esto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es que… en ese momento me sentí muy… rara.

— ¿Te gussssssta?

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! Siento como si estuviera hablando con Happy.

—Lo siento, Erza. Es que, verte así, sonrojada, emocionada… es algo que nunca había visto.

—Claro, no voy a andar por ahí mostrando cara de colegiala enamorada.

—Algunas veces es bueno mostrar lo que siente. Te lo he dicho un montón de veces.

—Lo sé. Eso se volvió mi estilo de vida.

—Hay, Erza, me siento tan feliz por ti. —Le dijo Lucy, abrazándola y al borde de las lágrimas.

—No es para que te pongas así.

—Claro que lo es. ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar para verte feliz así?

—No lo sé.

—Y… ¿Cuándo se volverán a ver? ¿Planeas ser su novia?

Erza bajo la mirada y cerro con fuerza sus ojos.

—Yo nunca podría ser su novia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Él se fue de Magnolia, tal vez se fue de Fiore.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso es de esos idiotas que odia el compromiso?

—No, Lucy… Es… muy difícil de explicarlo. No te quiero meter a ti en esto.

—Vamos, Er, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Por ahora no me siento lista.

—Bueno, entiendo eso. Pero sabes que cuando te sientas preparada me puedes contar.

—Gracias.

—Pero en serio. Ábrete un poco más a la vida. Se te pueden ir volando muchas oportunidades por ser tan cerrada y estricta. Tú también mereces ser feliz.

—Bien.

— ¿Por qué, Erza?

— ¿Por qué, que?

— ¿A que le temes?

— ¿Temer? ¿De qué hablas?

—Por favor. Es muy notorio. ¿Acaso tienes miedo a que te hagan daño? Debes darte cuenta que te haces daño tú también con tanto miedo.

—No tengo miedo a que me hagan daño.

— ¿Entonces? Deberías hablar con ese chico, Jellal.

—Es imposible, Lucy. Es imposible que haya algo entre él y yo, es prohibido.

— ¿Prohibido? ¿Cómo va a ser prohibido?

—Lo es. Es que…. ¡AAG! ¡LO QUIERO ODIAR, LUCY!

— ¿Eh? ¿Porque odiarlo?

—El… él me arruino la vida.

—Erza…

—Yo lo que quería era alejarme para siempre de él. Nunca pensé que me lo encontraría donde menos esperaba. Aquí, donde yo ya podía decir que era feliz. —Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de la chica.

—Erza, para. Está bien, no necesitas decirlo.

— ¿Qué hago, Lucy? Lo quiero odiar… pero no puedo. Y después de lo que paso… no creo poder odiarlo nunca.

—Erza, nunca podrás odiar a alguien a quien amas. Por más que lo intentes. —La abrazo. —Desahógate, estoy contigo. Yo te voy a apoyar siempre.

—Gracias, Lucy.

* * *

Como les mencione, odie este capitulo, pero era esto o nada.

Estoy comenzando a escribir ya el siguiente, para publicarlo mañana o el miércoles, ya que, como les dije en el capitulo pasado, este jueves salgo de vacaciones, y no regreso hasta el martes de la siguiente semana, así que el capitulo estaría hasta dentro de unos 15 días. Así que quiero dejarles un buen capitulo antes de irme.

Ahora los reviews:

**Ya'Scarlet:** ¡MATAME! Para ver si revivo y puedo escribir algo mejor que esto x.x. Lamento informarte que si se separan en este capitulo, pero no se volverán a ver en el 30(? más bien en el 29 e.e okno, pero ya tengo mas o menos la idea de en que capitulo y como se encontraran, y déjame decirte que las circunstancias se pondrán mas en su contra. En serio perdon por el capitulo :C el siguiente sera mejor. Saludos!

**Yuuko K:** Si, Erza y Jellal son muy bipolares .-. hahaha pero bueno, así es el amor prohibido(?. La aparición de los personajes dará un giro, con decirte que en siguiente capitulo muchos cumplirán años (al menos en los siguientes). Y sobre el temblor, la verdad vivo bastante lejos de la capital, (soy de Coahuila), así que,por fortuna, no se sintió. ¿Y que tal tu? ¿Todo bien? Así que, mil gracias por ser seguidora y por tu review! Saludos.

**Mary:** ¡Aquí esta la continuación! Gracias por comenzar a leer la historia, y espero que te continué gustando siempre. ¡Un abrazo y bienvenida!.

**Valqiria:** Es algo complicada, esta relación. Pero te sorprenderás al saber el pasado, que espero que, ahora si, sea en el siguiente capitulo. Un abrazo :)

~Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo. Por favor chicos, dejen sus reviews. Algo que me motiva mucho es ver que les gusta la historia, y saben que sus comentarios son bienvenidos, cualquier opinión o consejo es aceptable, aunque eso si, sin insultos graves (ya que yo no me meto con nadie). Y me alegra mucho ver que hay reviews, así que, por favor... pueden comentar :3

Y también... Quiero invitarlos a unirse a mi pagina de facebook. La cree hace poco (por recomendación de una amiga), ahí podrán ver todo sobre actualizaciones, y otras cosas, y tener contacto conmigo para cualquier cosa.

Buesquenla como fb Itsmarcelayall

Sin más, me despido y les mando un fuerte abrazo

_**¡AYE SIR!**_

**ItsMarcelaYall**


	7. El amor joven es dulce (Parte I)

¡Hola minna! Por fin estoy aquí después de unos grandes días de vacaciones. Y nada mejor que regresar publicando capitulo, así que... ¡A leer!

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo uso sus personajes por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Contiene un pequeño Lime**

* * *

**Forbidden.**

_Capítulo 7: El amor joven es dulce._

_La noche del baile. (Parte I)._

—Esto es una locura.

—Vamos, Levy. Ese vestido es muy lindo.

—Sí, es lindo. Pero a mí no se me ve bien, ya saben… Es como ponerle un traje de baño a la tabla de surf.

—No digas eso.

—Erza, ¿Cómo te dejaste convencer sobre este baile?

—No me deje convencer, pero, ya sabes que el Director así lo decidió. Aun no entiendo porque les dará una segunda oportunidad a esos idiotas de Phantom Lord.

—Bueno si, se metieron fuertemente con nosotros. Pero ahora que despidieron al director José y que cerraran esa academia, creo que el director quiere que vean que tendrán un mejor futuro en Fairy Tail.

—No sé. Sigue sin gustarme la idea.

—Vamos chicas, no puedo ser la única emocionada.

—Claro que sí, Lucy. Al menos tu sí.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Sera divertido!

— ¿Crees que quiero verle la cara al tipo que golpeo a Jet y a Droy y que no sé qué cosas me quería hacer a mí? Es un estúpido.

—Y yo no quiero ver a esos idiotas. Así de simple.

—Erza, Levy… tenemos que ir. Quieran o no.

—Lo se… de todas formas, en un mes es Fantasía, teníamos que invitar a esos idiotas.

— ¿Qué otras preparatorias irán al baile?

—Creo que solo serán Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord… ¿o alguien más, Erza?

—No lo sé muy bien, creo que también irán los de Quatro, Mermeid y Blue Pegasus.

— ¡Ven! ¡Habrá otras academias! ¡Emociónense!

—Ya, ya, Lucy. Está bien.

— ¿Saben algo?

— ¿Qué pasa, Levy?

—Estoy agradecida de que sea una fiesta de máscaras.

**X**

**X**

Clover, la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo el baile de Academias, en este lugar se encontraba la salo donde eran comúnmente las juntas de los directores, y ahora, esa sala era sede del evento. El salón se encontraba elegantemente adornado, sus jardines tenían un montón de luces de diferentes colores, y telas adornando las paredes. Una manta enorme cubría una gran parte de la pared sobre la puerta de entrada y esta decía "Bienvenidos".

Se veían entran desde pequeños hasta gigantescos grupos de adolescentes de las distintas academias, y en la entrada se encontraban Mirajane y Laki, recibiendo a los invitados.

Todos entraban con vestidos y trajes elegante, sin faltar, claro está, una llamativa mascara.

—Hay demasiada gente, espero que todo salga bien. —Decía Erza preocupada.

—Yo espero conquistar a alguien.

—Cana, tu siempre pensando en alcohol y hombres.

—Oye, Lucy… Quiero bailar. Tú tienes suerte de tener a Natsu.

— ¿Q-que? ¿Natsu y yo? ¡Para nada!

—Tartamudeaste. —Decía cana divertida.

— ¡Erza! Dile a Cana que cierre la boca.

—Yo estoy con ella, Lucy.

— ¡ERZA!

— ¡Chicas!

Laki venia corriendo con cuidado, ya que no podía hacerlo muy bien con los tacones.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Llego Phantom. Levy se niega a salir del baño de damas, yo me muero por tomar algo y he dejado a Mira sola en la entrada.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo Lucy. —Iré a ayudar a Mira. Erza tiene que estar adentro recibiendo a la gente.

—Exacto, pero iré a sacar a Levy, no se preocupen.

—Pues yo…. Yo iré a ver que hay en la barra.

—Cana no tiene remedio. —Decía Laki suspirando.

**…/…/…**

—Levy… estas aquí.

Erza estaba en el W.C., buscaba a Levy, ya que tenían que estar ahí todos los miembros del consejo para dar la bienvenida.

—Levi, el Director nos busca.

—Ya llego ese bruto, Erza. Yo no pienso salir de aquí.

—Vamos, Levy. Eres una mujer fuerte. No tienes por qué estar escondiéndote de ese tipo.

Levy abrió la puerta del ultimo sanitario, y se encaró a Erza.

—Lo hare solo porque es necesario. Pero si se mete conmigo no lo pensare para darle una patada en la entrepierna.

—No te preocupes, más le vale a todos esos idiotas no meterse con nosotros.

— ¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco.

—Todo saldrá bien, Er. Ya lo veras.

—Solo espero que Natsu no ocasione un problema.

—Cierto. —Un aura depresiva salió de Levy. —Espero que por una vez se mantenga al margen.

Al salir de los sanitarios, el director las llamo para que subieran al pequeño escenario que había sido montado.

—Buenas noches, alumnos de las diferentes academias: Blue Pegasus. —Al momento se escucharon un montón de aplausos, esa Academia era reconocida por la cantidad de hombres y mujeres apuestos que había. —Quatro Cerberus. —Paso lo mismo, pero esta vez, acompañado de los aplausos se escuchó el grito de la academia de chicos.

— ¡SALVAJE! —Si, ellos eran reconocidos por su "salvaje" naturaleza.

—Y por último… —continúo Makarov. —La Academia de mujeres Mermaid Heels.

Esta vez fue el grito de los hombres el que más se escuchó. Una academia solo de chicas, que muy rara vez salía a eventos.

—También queremos agradecer a los ex-estudiantes de la Academia Phantom por aceptar la invitación, esperemos que, después de lo que sucedió, no haya rencores y piensen en entrar a alguna otra academia. Quiero agradecer, antes de que lo olvide, también a los directores de las respectivas instituciones, el director Bob, el director Goldmine, y en representación de la directora de Mermaid, Kagura Mikazuchi, presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Y lamentamos enormemente el hecho de que Lamia Scale y Sabertooth no nos pudieron acompañar esta noche, así que sin más, y en compañía de 3 de mis mejores estudiantes y miembros el consejo estudiantil: Laki Olietta, Levy McGarden y Erza Scarlet, les doy la bienvenida… ¡Disfruten el baile!

—Muy buenas palabras, director.

—Claro, y disculpen por no presentarlas directamente, se supone que nadie debe conocer su "identidad".

—No se preocupe, ya lo sabemos.

—Ahora, diviértete, Erza.

— ¿No necesita nada más?

—No, hija. Ve con los demás mocosos.

—Gracias, con permiso, director.

**.o.o.o.**

Erza estaba al margen de todo, aquel evento debía estar calmado, sin peleas, sin idioteces…. Solo esperaba que Natsu no hiciera nada… Aunque ese pensamiento se alejó cuando lo vio pidiéndole a Lucy que bailara con él.

—Esos dos… ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de lo que sienten?

De repente, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

—Este es el parfum más delicioso que ha entrado por mis fosas nasales… ¡Men!

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Un extraño hombre de baja estatura y una cara bastante rara olfateo el ligero escote en la espalda de Erza, causándole un terror horrible.

—Señorita… Mi nombre es Ichiya Vandalay Katobuki… ¡Men! ¿Cuál es su nombre, hermosa damisela?

—Voy a llamar a seguridad.

—Por favor… permítame esta pieza. —dijo tomando la mano de Erza, comenzando a besar sus nudillos. La cara de Erza estaba pálida por el horror y el asco.

—He, rojita… ¡Ya te has ligado a alguien! —decía una Cana, que se notaba ya bastante… alegre.

—Si, Titania, la chica que se liga ancianos. —decía Gray divertido.

— ¡MEEEEEEEN! ¡No soy ningún anciano! Solo tengo 20 años.

— ¡VEINTE! —gritaron al unisón Erza, Gray y Cana.

—Si, ¡men!

—Hey, Gray… ¿Por qué mencionara tanto el "men"?

—Déjalo, quiere ligarse a Erza.

—Esto será muy divertido.

—Por favor, my lady… bailemos esta danza, al son de la noche.

—Y-yo me tengo que… ¡Ir! Sí, me tengo que ir.

—Vamos, Er, será solo un bailecito. —Esta vez fui Lucy la que hablo divertida, esta acababa de llegar de bailar con Natsu.

—No, no puedo…. Tengo el tobillo lastimado.

—No se preocupe, hermosa damisela, yo puedo cargarla para que evite caminar, y así huir por los campos cercanos a esta sala y viajar por el infinito.

— ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO!? ¿Y porque no llevas mascara?

—Lo siento, my lady. Mi cara es demasiado hermosa como para ocultarla de las damiselas.

En ese momento iban pasando por su lado un grupo de chicas e Ichiya les lanzo un beso, causando que las chicas soltaran una carcajada.

—Oh si, extremadamente guapo. —decía Natsu al borde de las lágrimas por tanto reír.

—Ahora, por favor, señorita, acepte este baile.

Fue más obligación que pregunta. Ichiya jalo a Erza hasta la pista de baile, tomo una rosa de un arreglo y la puso en su boca. Erza se paralizo en la pista, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, y ese tipo actuaba como un idiota. Ichiya daba vueltas alrededor de Erza, mientras aplaudía, incluso parecía que pequeños brillos aparecían a su alrededor mientras agitaba su cabello y no dejaba de gritar "men".

—_"Ayúdenme"_ —Erza les decía a su amigos con un claro movimiento de labios, para que estos pudieran leerlos, pero lo único que logro es que los chicos se rieran mucho más.

De repente, el tipo tomo la mano de Erza, y la hizo doblarse de espalda, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, acerco su rostro al de la chica que, claramente, estaba asqueada. En el momento en que Erza se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Ichiya, se paró rápidamente y este callo al suelo directamente de cara.

— ¡MEEEN!

—Lo siento. —Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir de ahí.

Se acercó rápidamente a donde estaban sus amigos y estos no dejaban de reír.

—Erza, ¿Cómo se llama tu conquista?

—Cierra la boca, Cana.

—Vamos, Er…. Es de los más guapos que he visto. —dijo Lucy, soltando una carcajada después de lo último.

—Tu cara se puso al color de tu pelo.

— ¿¡Tú también, Gray!?

—Vamos, vamos… fue muy divertido.

—Ya, cállense si no quieren terminar con un hueso roto.

—Está bien, está bien… calma Erza.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Levy?

— ¿Levy? Cierto, no la he visto desde hace como media hora…

**...ooo…**

En el balcón del lugar se veía una pequeña peliazul, llevaba sentada ahí sola más de 20 minutos, a su lado estaba una caja de pockys cerrada, y en sus manos tenía su celular, intentando distraerse. No quería ver a ese tipo. Estaba segura de que si lo veía ardería de enojo.

Unas semanas atrás, ella había salido al cine con Jet y Droy. Los tres pasaban siempre tiempo juntos, aunque ella tenía claro que ellos sentían algo más por su persona, ella nos los veía así. A pesar de eso, seguían pasándola bien juntos…

Pero el apareció.

**_~Flashback~_**

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Tres lindas hadas. ¿Saben que es peligroso andar de noche por aquí?

— ¿Qué quieres? —decía Jet enojado, haciendo a Levy detrás de su cuerpo, mientras esta miraba la escena.

— ¿Yo? Divertirme un rato… ¿No puedo?

—Pues ve a hacerlo a otro lado.

—Simplemente no me da mi gana.

A los tres chicos se había acercado un pelinegro, su cabello era lacio, despeinado y bastante largo, sus ojos tenían un raro color rojo, y si cara estaba llena de piercings.

El chico se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacia Jet, y de una, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndolo caer, sofocado.

— ¡Jet!

—Hey, a donde vas tú…

El tipo tomo ahora a Droy, y de un puñetazo en la mejilla, lo dejo en el piso. Sin ninguna razón, pateo de nuevo a los dos chicos, hasta que quedaron desmayados.

Levy estaba en shock. Sentía el peligro pero no quería correr, no podía dejar a sus amigos.

—Oh, mira… parece que una pequeña hada enana se quedó sola… ¿Tus príncipes no te pudieron defender?

—D-déjame… —Jet, Droy, despierten; pensaba la chica. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Yo? —Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la peliazul. —Divertirme un rato.

—Pues ve a otro lado.

Levy quiso alejarse de él, pero en un rápido y ágil movimiento, el pelinegro la acorralo contra la pared, a unos metros de los cuerpos desmayados de sus amigos.

—Vamos, enana… Solo un poco de diversión.

— ¡Déjame! —Levy intentaba empujarlo. — ¡JET! ¡DROY! ¡DESPIERTEN!

—Tus bellos durmientes se quedaron tirados, hadita… Creo que lo que tú necesitas es algo más… tenebroso. —Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, muy cerca del oído de la chica.

—Eres una bestia.

—Gee-hee…

El chico mordió un poco el hombro de Levy, y esta soltó un pequeño grito.

—No me toques.

—Cierra la boca, enana.

— ¡Quítate, bruto!

—Hey, hey…. Mejor llámame Gajeel, ese es mi nombre.

—No me interesa tu nombre, Gajeel. —Dijo con tono pesado.

—Se oye muy bien de tus labios, ¿sabes?

Levy enrojeció.

—Aléjate, por favor.

Estaba asustada, muy asustada. Y de repente, el chico se alejó y comenzó a caminar.

—Espero que no sea la última vez que te vea, enana.

_**~Fin del flashback~**_

—Ese idiota.

—Y yo que pensé que no te vería en toda la noche, enana.

Levy se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba.

—Gajeel.

—Vaya, incluso no te olvidaste de mi nombre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Por instinto, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

—También fui invitado, ¿recuerdas? Por cierto, me dijeron que si quería ingresar a Fairy Tail tenía que pedirte disculpas, así que perdóname.

— ¡Lo dices así, como si no hubieras hecho nada, idiota!

— ¿He? ¿Querías que hiciera algo?

—Cl-cla-claro que no.

— ¿Y porque tartamudeas?

— ¡Aléjate! —Lo empujo.

Por desgracia, al momento que lo hizo, el chico la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevó consigo. Consiguió mantenerse de pie, pero para evitar caer encima de la chica, a tomo en brazos, y ahora la tenía pegada a la pared…. De nuevo.

Y por desgracia, la fiesta había llegado al momento clave, y una canción muy… ¿sexy?, comenzó a sonar… Mal momento para hacerlo.

—Aquí, el DJ Vijeeter, llego la hora de algo más sensual… esto es un poco de hard rock para brincar unos minutos, Follow me down, The Pretty Reckless, para ustedes.

Se escuchó un grito.

— ¿Me puedes bajar, Gajeel?

—Eres muy enana, podrías morir. —dijo en tono bromista, haciendo enfadar a la chica.

— ¡No soy enana! ¡Mi nombre el Levy! ¡LEVY!

—Al menos logre saber tu nombre.

— ¡Idiota! —Levy intento golpearlo, pero el pelinegro logro tomar sus muñecas para detenerlas, y de alguna forma, subió una de sus rodillas para mantener a Levy en el aire.

**/**

—Oh, ¡por un demonio! ¡Me encanta esa canción! —decía una Cana demasiado ebria, que se encontraba muy abrazada a Bacchus Glown, un chico de la Academia Quatro. —_**Since I met you I've been crazy, since I?ve been with you I?ve been lost…**._ —comenzó a cantar.

_**Desde que te conocí he estado loca, desde que estoy contigo me he perdido…**_

—**_You make everyting see hazy, love come with such a cost_ **—Esta vez canto Erza, y Lucy se dio cuenta de la "indirecta" que su amiga escupió.

_**Haces que todo se vea confuso, el amor viene con ese costo.**_

**/**

—Que canción, ¿no?

—Cierra la boca.

— ¿Por qué no me la cierras tú?

—Eres un idiota.

—Es más… —Gajeel bajo un momento a Levy, esta quiso correr, pero el vestido no se lo permitía mucho, aparte de que Gajeel era más rápido.

**_Have I lost my mind?_**

**_¿He perdido la cordura?_**  
**_Have I lost my mind?_**

**_¿He perdido la cordura?_**  
**_Have I lost my mind?_**

**_¿He perdido la cordura?_**

—Qué te parece, si jugamos un poco a esto.

Gajeel abrió la caja de pockys que la chica tenia ahí. Metió uno de los extremos en la boca de la ella. —Si no quieres perder contra mí, juega.

Levy odiaba perder. Por algo era la mejor de su clase.

—Trato. —dijo entre dientes, para evitar que el dulce se cayera de sus labios.

Gajeel tomo el otro extremo y comenzó a morder, al mismo tiempo que Levy. El chico tuvo que agacharse un poco para lograr estar a su altura, mientras mantenía una mano en el bolso del saco y la otra sobre la cabeza de Levy.

_**Follow me down to the river…. (Sígueme hasta el rio)**_  
_**Drink while the water is clean… (Bebe mientras el agua esta limpia)**_  
_**Follow me down to the river tonight… (Sígueme hasta el rio esta noche).**_  
_**I'll be down here on my knees… (Estaré aquí de rodillas).**_

Las cosas iban muy parecidas de ambos lados. Levy tenía una cara furiosa, mientras Gajeel tenía un rostro juguetón. Levy odiaba eso.

_**Nights avoiding things unholy… (Noches evitando las cosas terribles).**_  
_**Your hand slips across my skin… (Tus manos se deslizan por mi piel).**_

Levy comenzó a sentir como la mano de Gajeel comenzaba a acariciar si pierna, pues este la había cargado de nuevo y su vestido se había subido bastante.

_**I go down on you so slowly… (Yo caigo sobre ti tan despacio).**_  
_**Don?t confess none of your sins… (No confieses ninguno de tus pecados).**_  
_**Have I lost my mind?... (¿He perdido la cordura?).**_  
_**Have I lost my mind?... (¿He perdido la cordura?).**_

Y fue ahí donde todo cambio. El dulce se había terminado.

Lo que siguió fue una salvaje danza de labios. Gajeel jugaba con el elástico de las medias de Levy, y esta lo abrazaba del cuello apegándolo más a sus labios.

_**Follow me down to the river… (Sígueme hasta el rio).**_  
_**Drink while the water is clean… (Bebe mientras el agua está limpia).**_  
_**Follow me down to the river tonight… (Sígueme hasta el rio esta noche).**_  
_**I?ll be down here on my knees… (Estaré aquí de rodillas).**_  
_**Follow me down to the river… (Sígueme hasta el rio).**_  
_**Follow me down through the trees… (Sígueme a través de los arboles)**_  
_**Follow me down to the river, man… (Sígueme hasta el rio, hombre).**_  
_**I'll be down here on my knees… (Estaré aquí de rodillas).**_

Incomodo ya con la posición, Gajeel tomo a Levy y la dejo caer en el piso del balcón. Agradecía que estaba lejano y cerrado, si no que escenita daría.

La recostó y se acomodó sobre ella. Una sonrisa surco sus labios al ver como Levy le correspondía.

**_When you're young you always take what you can get… (Cuando uno es joven toma lo que puede conseguir)_**

Todo era caricias. La mano de Gajeel paseaba por el escote de la espalda de Levy, y esta de alguna forma logro desabrochar un poco la camisa de Gajeel, tocando asi su duro pecho.

**_Even bicycles and sprinkles get you wet… (Bicicletas y mojarse con el agua)._**  
**_Now I know that there?s a different way to die… (Ahora se que hay una manera diferente de morir)_**  
**_My body breathes… (Mi cuerpo respira)._**  
**_Heart still beats but I am not alive… (Todavía late, pero yo ya no estoy viva)._**

Ella sentía que ya no respiraba, pero no quería parar. De alguna manera, esos labios la provocaban a seguir. Estaba completamente a merced del chico.

**_Follow me down to the river… (Sígueme hasta el rio)._**  
**_Drink while the water is clean… (Bebe mientras el agua está limpia)._**  
**_Follow me down to the river tonight… (Sígueme hasta el rio esta noche)._**  
**_I'll be down here on my knees… (Estaré aquí de rodillas)._**  
**_Follow me down to the river… (Sígueme hasta el rio)._**  
**_Follow me down through the trees… (Sígueme a través de los arboles)_**  
**_Follow me down to the river, man… (Sígueme hasta el rio, hombre)._**  
**_I'll be down here on my knees… (Estaré aquí de rodillas)._**

Fue cuando reacciono. Su vestido estaba demasiado arriba, y las medias que llevaba no eran las más inocentes que digamos. No podía permitirse eso. ¡Ese tipo había golpeado a sus mejores amigos!

—Gajeel, basta. —Decía Levy entre jadeos, intentado controlar su respiración. El chico solo le mordía el cuello, luego los hombros. —Gajeel…. ¡PARA!

Y fue cuando levanto la mirada.

—Estamos en un lugar público.

—Hace unos segundos no parecía importante.

—Idiota.

—Solo quiero saber una cosa…. ¿Qué se siente que yo haya sido tu primer beso?

Levy abrió los ojos como platos.

—Tu boca es muy inexperta… Pero descuida. —Le dio un pequeño pero hambriento beso en los labios. —Cuando quieras seguimos practicando.

Gajeel se levantó, se acomodó la camisa, se sacudió el traje y se peinó un poco y salió como si nada del balcón. Levy estaba completamente roja y al ver su vestido se para y lo acomodo rápidamente.

— ¡Maldito Gajeel!

Miro la caja de pockys que estaba a un lado y se sonrojo al sentir el sabor en sus labios.

_**Young love as sweet as can be… (El amor joven es tan dulce como puede ser).**_

Y eso solamente fue en la primera parte del baile….

* * *

Déjenme decirles que este capitulo nació gracias a una noche de antro en la playa haha. Me llego la inspiración de repente y comencé a escribir pequeñas partes en mi celular. Otras cosas que me inspiraron fueron que en la playa me hice un tatuaje de la marca del gremio en el mismo lugar que Erza *u*, ademas compre un collar de Fairy Tail y de Happy. ¡Aye Sir!

Por cierto... la canción es Follow Me Down de una de mis bandas favoritas, The Pretty Reckless, 100% recomendada.

El baile constara de una partes, en la siguiente abra algo de... ¡Ustedes decidan! Ya esta el GaLe, así que dejare que escojan la siguiente pareja.

Como vieron ya aprecio Ichiya, y déjenme decirles que llego en el momento indicado.

Ahora, los reviews:

**Yuuko K: **Solo espera después, Happy sera todo en troll, y con la llegada de Ichiya todo sera peor, que bueno que te encuentres bien, y gracias a comentarios como el tuyo me dan ánimos de seguir con la historia, un abrazo y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Ya'Scarlet: **Oh si, Erza y Lucy son mejores amigas, y esta relación es así porque me inspire mucho en como nos llevamos mi mejor amiga y yo :3 Y si, no sabía como poner a Happy, pero quería que apareciera en la historia -w- y Meredy sera pequeña pero con Happy harán un dúo dinámico... Las peores partes se las llevaran Erza y Jellal haha y no te preocupes, Jellal no esta en Magnolia, y en este momento Erza tampoco... todo puede pasar ;) Y espera la aparición de Simon, aun falta un poco pero sera muy aksjdajsda. Y no te preocupes si tardas, primero están los estudios, incluso yo también he tardado más en publicar por que estoy preparándome para mi examen de la uni D: Cuídate mucho, un abrazo!

**Mary: **Todo es muy difícil para Erza, tendra que pasar por muchas cosas para tener un buen futuro, y sobre el final... es sorpresa ;) aun no quiero dar spoilers sobre mi propia historia, aquí cualquier cosa puede pasar. Sigue leyendo y lo sabras. Y gracias! Un abrazo a ti tambien.

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Dejen sus reviews, son mi fuente más grande de inspiración y me gustaría ver a cuantos les gusta mi historia. En fin, no olviden votar por que pareja les gustaría para el siguiente capitulo.

Un abrazo chicos!

**_¡AYE SIR!_**

**ItsMarcelaYall.**


End file.
